


Hold us Tight

by Mendu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Partners to Lovers, Prince Kang Yeosang, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Royalty, Smut, knight park seonghwa, knight seonghwa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendu/pseuds/Mendu
Summary: Después del abrupto fallecimiento de su madre, Yeosang debe subir al trono apresuradamente. Cuenta con la ayuda de sus amigos, pero, más aún, con la del chico que lo ama desde que son pequeños: Seonghwa.Por otro lado, en el reino vecino, el rey San aprovecha la situación para tramar un plan y desfenestrar el reinado de Yeosang.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Planes

**_Parte I: Planes_ **

난 홀로 걸어가지 않아  
무리가 가기에  
𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙗𝙚 𝙢𝙮 𝙗𝙤𝙖𝙩

(𝙄'𝙢 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙡𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙚

𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙞𝙣 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙧𝙤𝙬𝙙

𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙗𝙚 𝙢𝙮 𝙗𝙤𝙖𝙩)

* * *

–¿Crees que van a estar bien?

Seonghwa se volvió ante la voz de Hongjoong, quien se situó a su lado en la ventana. La mañana era cálida y soleada; un irónico revés del clima ante la tamaña situación que estaba atravesando el reino. El más alto de los dos observó al otro; éste mantenía la vista fija en el vidrio.

–Supongo. –musitó. –¿No deberías estar con ellos?

–Creí que merecían un momento a solas. –Hongjoong se encogió de hombros.

–A solas... están más acompañados que nunca.

Y era cierto. Si bien ante el duelo era preciso que los dejaran solos, el nuevo rey y la princesa de Lightiny se encontraban rodeados de nobles. Los jardines de palacio nunca le habían parecido tan pequeños a Seonghwa; tan abarrotados de gente que parecían estar a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. La princesa, cuyo título le había pesado en los hombros por años, mantenía a su hermano lejos de los cotilleos escupidos por la clase alta del reino.

El rey alzó los ojos y miró directamente hacia la ventana donde se encontraba Seonghwa.

Éste casi da un paso atrás. Yeosang, o como debía llamarlo a partir de ahora, "su majestad", tenía la mirada más intensa de toda la familia real. El color castaño claro de sus iris apuntaba directamente a la ventana e, incluso a la distancia, Seonghwa los advirtió llenos de lágrimas. Yeosang siempre había sido una muralla inquebrantable, pero el último infortunio podría romperlo definitivamente. Seonghwa no se sentía preparado para afrontar las consecuencias de verlo desmoronarse, pues sería como observar a un faro cayendo al mar y destrozando todo punto guía para los marineros.

_Es sólo un muchacho._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Técnicamente no era el rey aún, pero la cantidad de papeleo que se había acumulado sobre el escritorio en sólo diez horas lo estaba enloqueciendo. La vista del despacho real, arrancándole la psiquis de los goznes.

Pasó los dedos por la silla que había pertenecido a su madre; en terciopelo azul claro y matices castaños. Castaños casi dorados, como el cabello ondulado que los caracterizaba a él y a su hermana. El respaldo le parecía enorme. Desde el escritorio tenía una vista perfecta del patio delantero de palacio y más allá, bajando la colina, la ciudad y los bosques.

Lightiny era vasto. Casi tanto como la angustia que le llenaba el estómago y que no lo había dejado desatar el llanto. Una tristeza larga, de kilómetros de ancho; tan asfixiante, retorcida, que Yeosang casi no podía soltar palabra sin sentir que unas garras le arañaban el cuello. Gracias a todo el cielo que Mina podía hablar por horas y se estaba encargando de las cuestiones sociales; de lo contrario Lightiny sería otro reino condenado al fracaso, como Bongteez.

Yeosang llevaba las últimas diez horas soltando monosílabos. No es que no se vinieran venir la noticia; la reina llevaba enferma muchísimo tiempo antes de su desenlace esperado. Lo que Yeosang no imaginaba era lo rápidas que se volverían las cosas justo luego de tan temida conclusión. Que el duelo, que la fecha de coronación, que enviar cartas a todos los reinos vecinos notificando la muerte de Su Majestad, que establecer un protocolo... Yeosang no daba abasto. Su mente estaba demasiado aturdida con todos los sucesos de las últimas horas como para pensar en semejantes tonterías.

 _No, no son bobadas. Soy el rey. Justamente es de estas cosas de las que tengo que hacerme cargo_. Pero aún la corona no descansaba sobre su cabeza, y en esos momentos Yeosang sólo se sentía como un niño que se había quedado huérfano, solo y con un millar de responsabilidades a la cruda edad de veinte años.

Sus dos mejores amigos habían huido de su lado; acallando la horda de nobles que se habían precipitado al palacio ante la noticia. Yeosang estaba agradecido, de verdad, pero mientras observaba la alfombra azul y plateada en el suelo del despacho, anhelaba una mano que lo consolase. Hongjoong era un poco arisco, más de seguro Seonghwa le hubiese abrazado.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Bongteez reinaba atravesando el bosque de cipreses y pinos, junto a los acantilados. Allí donde Lightiny estaba inundado de vegetación, el desierto de Bongteez era casi total. Ubicado en playas y acantilados, lo que mantenía el reino a flote era el vasto mercado y el puerto, conectando la isla de ambos reinos con el continente.

San, el rey, había hecho resurgir el viejo puerto en el momento que puso su trasero en el trono. A sabiendas de lo infértil de su suelo, se concentró en actividades que le permitiesen mantener el reino estable económicamente. Su padre había estado obsesionado con la ganadería; había conducido a una guerra inútil con el reino vecino en pos de obtener tierras fértiles. Lighiny había vencido, claramente, y su padre había enfermado de ira. Enloquecido, casi siete años más tarde se lanzó a la guerra con uno de los reinos en el continente, Mamamoo.

San y su consorte, Wooyoung, habían tenido que pedir apoyo a la soberana de Lightiny para no ir a la guerra totalmente desnudos. Mamamoo los había barrido por izquierda y por derecha; las provisiones se vaciaron, las armas se rompieron y los barcos se destrozaron. Pidieron ayuda nuevamente a Lightiny. La ayuda nunca llegó. La reina falleció en combate.

El rey murió, y San fue empujado al trono.

En el trono se encontraba cuando el Comandante de las Fuerzas Armadas irrumpió en la sala.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Seonghwa se metió en el despacho real para encontrarse con un Yeosang desparramado en la silla alta. Ninguno de los Kang era alto, pero durante las últimas horas parecía haberse encogido notoriamente. Sintió a Hongjoong y Yunho tras él, avanzando. Los detuvo y, dudoso, golpeó suavemente la puerta.

–Su... ¿majestad? –inquirió, inseguro, ante el estado miserable de su amigo.

Yeosang lo miró intensamente, y, luego de sorberse los mocos, asintió. Los tres pasaron.

Yunho fue el primero en correr hacia él y darle un abrazo. Tuvo que doblarse muchísimo sobre sí mismo para llegar al pechito de Yeosang, pero lo rodeó mientras lo apretaba con fuerza. Hongjoong rodeó el escritorio para ponerle las manos en la cabeza y acariciarle el pelo. Seonghwa, en cambio, se quedó a una distancia precavida, esperando por el permiso de Yeosang para acercarse. Yeo le extendió la mano. Seonghwa le rodeó los dedos con la suya.

–Estamos aquí. –musitó Yunho, su cara escondida en el cuello afilado de Yeosang. –Estamos aquí. Todos nosotros, juntos.

Seonghwa sintió la mano de Yeosang vibrar entre las suyas. Apretó con fuerza. _No estás solo, Yeo. Estoy aquí._

La cara de terror estampada en el rostro de Yeosang lo llevó a sonreírle. Si escarbaba un poco en el baúl de los recuerdos, encontraba el mismo rostro de cuando tenían siete años, y Yeosang le espetaba "tu sonrisa es demasiado cuadrada". Ahora, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para transmitirle tranquilidad. Dolía. Le dolía ver a su amigo desarmado, y no poder hacer nada para sacarlo de ese estado.

De los dos, era el primero en tomar la espada y lanzarse a la batalla. Cuando alguien tenía las suficientes agallas como para criticar al príncipe, el mocoso de nariz ganchuda y sonrisa extraña agarraba las espadas de madera y perseguía a los imbéciles. Las espadas de entrenamiento no cortaban, pero hacían mucho daño cuando las azotaban una y otra vez contra la cabeza de alguien. Seonghwa era duro, pero también era suave: las habilidades de Yeosang con la espada eran totalmente nulas, y durante años curó las ampollas llenándolo de vendas atrás de la pista de entrenamiento.

Yeosang enterró el rostro contra el pecho de Yunho, y explotó.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

–¿Es cierto, entonces? –soltó Mingi apenas ingresó a la sala de reuniones. Era la favorita de San: uno de los ventanales daba al mar, por encima de los acantilados. Los colores azul y negro resplandecían en toda la decoración, un poco oscura.

San se volvió; la corona con dijes de obsidiana y zafiros enterrada en su pelo largo y negro. Wooyoung había insistido durante años en que se cortase la maldita mullet. San hizo caso omiso. El largo de su cabello le rozaba el cuello de la camisa y el saco. Con un ademán, invitó a Mingi a sentarse frente a él. Jongho, el Comandante, se mantenía en pie a su lado. Mingi se dejó caer en la silla, mirando al Rey entre los mechones de su flequillo castaño.

Mingi y San se odiaban al principio. Cuando eran unos adolescentes, y San había sido empujado al trono demasiado pronto, Mingi encontraba la manera de hacerlo reír en medio de las reuniones o de las cenas importantes. San detestaba su humor simple, mas era mejor, más sencillo de entender, que el de Wooyoung. De a poco, las tardes de té se fueron llenando de Mingi y su risa fácil y de Jongho con su calma apacible. Ahora Mingi era la Mano del Rey (una decisión que el Consejo desaprobó de inmediato), y, contra todo pronóstico, era sumamente hábil en cuestiones que tuviesen que ver con el comercio. Tanto él como San habían levantado el reino en plena posguerra. Las calles estaban llenas y los mercaderes estaban con sus bolsillos a punto de estallar.

–Es cierto. –sentenció San, su sonrisa socarrona asomándose entre sus labios finos. –La reina de Lightiny ha muerto.

–Uf, que fuerte. –musitó el más alto, sirviéndose un poco de vino. Solía pedirles a los sirvientes, pero estando los tres solos, no le quedaba más remedio que llenarse la copa él mismo. Les sirvió un poco a Jongho y San. Éste último rechazó la copa con un ademán educado. Jongho se llevó el vino a sus labios, antes de mirar a San.

–¿Qué piensas hacer? –murmuró. –Ya sabes... con el plan de Wooyoung.

–El plan de Wooyoung sigue en marcha. –estableció San, recostándose sobre la silla. –Y ahora es nuestro mejor momento para asestar el golpe.

Mingi los miró a ambos con la bebida en la mano. Lanzó una carcajada.

–¡Estupendo! –bebió el vino. –¡Vamos a destrozar a esos imbéciles de Lightiny!

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Yeosang, aún con los ojos rojos del llanto, firmó el papel frente a los chicos. Seonghwa y Yunho miraron a Hongjoong, divertidos, quien parecía estar a punto de ponerse a protestar otra vez. Seong le lanzó un vistazo a Yeosang, más alejado de la situación chistosa que de otra cosa.

–¿Por qué yo? –preguntó Hongjoong por enésima vez en el último cuarto de hora. –No es justo. Seonghwa lleva más tiempo a tu lado, ¡él debería ser la Mano del Rey, no yo!

–Por última vez, Hong –explicó Yeosang con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. –, si Seonghwa tuviese que aconsejarme para resolver un conflicto, seguro tiraría nuestras tropas sobre reinos vecinos semana por medio.

–Oye. –musitó Seonghwa, dolido.

–Necesito a alguien que pueda mantener la cabeza fría en estos casos, que sea capaz de analizar la situación, que sea inteligente. Que pueda ver los pros y contras de todo. Por favor, Hongjoong, eres lo único que me queda que no sea un ariano impulsivo.

–¡Oye! –se le unió Yunho, haciendo un puchero.

Hongjoong sacudió la cabeza antes de poner sus brazos en jarras. Suspirando, tomó la pluma que Yeosang había apoyado arriba de la mesa y firmó, convirtiéndose así en la Mano del Rey. Yunho soltó un aplauso. Seonghwa le palmeó la espalda. Yeosang, complacido, miró a Hongjoong con los ojos abiertos.

–¿Qué sigue ahora?

La vista de los cuatro se dirigió hacia la otra punta del escritorio, donde una pila de sobres cerrados descansaba intacta. Hong suspiró, tomando el primer sobre. Le extendió uno a cada uno.

–Leer la correspondencia, y redactar las respuestas.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**_15/02/1655_ **

_Estimado Rey Yeosang;_

_Les rogamos acepte nuestras condolencias por el abrupto fallecimiento de vuestra madre. Bongteez y todos sus recursos se encuentran a vuestra completa disposición. Rogamos tener la posibilidad de establecer un futuro encuentro con usted, en pos de animarle._

_Quedamos en contacto con vos para futuros envíos de ayuda._

**_Su Alteza Real_ **

**_Choi San_ **


	2. Heridas

𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪’𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙮 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 (𝙔𝙤𝙪’𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙮)  
𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 (𝙔𝙤𝙪’𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙮)  
𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 (𝙔𝙤𝙪’𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙮)  
𝙋𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚 𝙜𝙤 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙝𝙪𝙝

𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙮 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 (𝙔𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙮)  
𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 (𝙔𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙮)  
𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 (𝙔𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙮)  
제발 좀 꺼져 𝙐𝙝

* * *

Yeosang recordaba perfectamente el día que él y Seonghwa habían conversado por primera vez. No el hecho de intercambiar monosílabos, no, o acercarse las espadas de entrenamiento una vez que habían terminado de usarlas. Yeo sentía un poco de temor hacia el muchacho de los ojos intensos y el pelo con medio flequillo tapándole uno. A Seonghwa se le retorcían las tripas de temor cuando tenía que enfrentarse al príncipe en prácticas individuales, convencido de que los guardias iban a cortarle los dedos si lo lastimaba de más. La distancia entre ellos era palpable.

El entrenador tenía siete muchachitos a cargo; entre los que se encontraban Yoongi (un chico mayor a ellos, pero del mismo tamaño minúsculo que Yeosang), Chuu (una mocosa demasiado sonriente; no parecía titubear ante la posibilidad de echar a Yeosang al suelo) y Mina, la hermana del príncipe y a quien esa clase aburría sobremanera.

Los otros chicos no dudaban cuando había que tirar a Yeosang: lo hacían trizas. Yeo estaba convencido de que se la habían tomado con él, de que lo golpeaban suciamente o con más fuerza de la que usaban con los otros discípulos. Chuu era muchísimo más rápida que él; cada vez que el entrenador los emparejaba, Yeosang sudaba frío.

Yoongi, por otro lado, era feroz. Yeosang conoció su objetivo muchos años más tarde: nunca dejó de sorprenderle la determinación que mostraba el chico. Claro está, la razón por la que Yoongi compartía clases con ellos era inconclusa. Apenas tenía unos pequeños rasgos de adolescencia más que el resto (un poco de bigote y acné); y estaba atrapado en la clase de menores. No obstante, estaba determinado a dejar su lugar y avanzar a la clase para adultos: si había que romperle la cabeza a Yeosang en pos de eso, iba a hacerlo.

Después se unió Yunho, quién era discípulo del Jefe de Astronomía y Navegación, un muchacho cuya sonrisa era más o menos normal y contagiosa. Era demasiado alto para su edad, más su dominio de la espada era fenomenal. Yeosang respiró fuertemente en cuanto Yunho apareció en las filas. Era un comienzo fresco. Los hacía reír a todos. Las clases fueron más amenas y Yeosang se atrevió a soltar alguna que otra carcajada al caer al piso.

En cuanto a Seonghwa, admiraba a Yunho fuertemente. Era muy hábil; no tenía problema en sentarse con todos y explicarles cosas. Los guiaba. Seonghwa los hacía callar y los organizaba en cuanto se dispersaban o empezaban a ignorar al entrenador. Poco a poco, se fue armando un vínculo de líderes entre los dos; defendiendo a Yeosang de los feroces ataques de Yoongi o las risas de hiena de Chuu. Por fin, Yeosang estaba aprendiendo a soltarse más y a no morirse de vergüenza cada vez que agarraba una espada.

Hasta la visita de los reyes de Bongteez, acompañados por su arrogante hijo.

El rey insistió en un combate “como un juego” entre los dos muchachos. Yeosang estaba relajado (San tenía la misma altura y habilidades físicas que él), pero en cuanto el otro príncipe entró por la puerta, se le cayó el alma al suelo. San había pegado el estirón en ese año y medio, tenía la misma sonrisa altanera de siempre, y parecía que había tomado muchísimas clases de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

El combate fue un absoluto desastre. Yeosang no duró ni dos minutos en pie. Pudo oír los susurros de la corte. Avergonzado, en cuanto intentó levantarse, trastabilló. Observó a Seonghwa, entre el público y a varios metros de distancia, hacer un amague de intentar agarrarle. Mucha gente explotó en carcajadas. La risa histérica del mejor amigo de San (Wooyoung o algo así), hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

Huyó.

No supo cómo, pero terminó encerrado en el cobertizo donde se guardaban las cosas de entrenamiento. Espadas de madera, monigotes de paja, armaduras falsas. Se escondió tras una caja llena de paja.

Pasaron horas.

El sol bajó.

Los guardias pasaron varias veces por la puerta y no entraron. _Imbéciles._

En algún momento del crepúsculo, escuchó la puerta del cobertizo abrirse y cerrarse. Se tensó, tensión que desapareció en cuanto la voz de Yunho revoloteó por encima de su cabeza. Convencido de estar en terreno seguro, asomó la cabecita por el costado de la caja.

Yunho y Seonghwa, cargados con las espadas de entrenamiento, las estaban acomodando en cuanto su charla se vio interrumpida. Yunho abrió la boca tan grande que estuvo a punto de tragarse una mosca. Se repuso de la sorpresa, sonriente.

–¡Yeosang! –gritó, dejando caer la espada de sus manos. Una de las cosas que Yeo valoraba del muchacho era que lo tratase como a un igual; que se olvidase de los honoríficos. Le dirigió una sonrisa rota. –¿Cómo estás?

–¿Por qué dejaste caer la espada? –preguntó Seonghwa directamente.

La tensión volvió a caer sobre los hombros del príncipe.

–Porque dolía.

Tanto Yunho como Seonghwa parpadearon de confusión. Yeosang se quitó el guante de la mano, haciendo que Yunho soltase un gemido de pasmo. La palma de la mano estaba cubierta de ampollas, los dedos lastimados y heridos. Seonghwa se acercó a él; con un trozo de tela entre los nudillos. Le extendió la mano.

–¿Me permites? –musitó, y Yeosang dejó que ese chico de tacto blando y suave le curara las ampollas. Sintió dos lagrimones asomarse a sus mejillas y se mordió el labio, ansioso por contenerlos. Yunho le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

–Tranquilo. Estoy aquí.

Los masajes sobre la mano herida, tan dóciles, pero al mismo tiempo potentes, estaban generando un adormecimiento en Yeosang. Par mantenerse despierto, miró a Seonghwa.

–¿Dónde aprendiste esto?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Esto. Los… masajes. A curar heridas.

La pulcritud de los círculos sobre su mano (aflojándole la tensión, sobre todo en la palma) lo asombraba. Los ojos de Seonghwa eran intensos, pero cálidos. Como su tacto. Alzó la mirada para observarlo brevemente entre los mechones de pelo negro.

–Mi padre es un soldado. –musitó, presionando. –Desde chiquitos nos enseñó a cuidarnos las manos. Tiendes a poner demasiada tensión en los dedos, por eso te cuesta blandir la espada.

–Lo odio. –gimoteó Yeosang.

–¿El qué?

–El entrenamiento. Las espadas. Se me clavan astillas y me salen ampollas. Es horrible.

Seonghwa sonrió medio de costado, y Yunho se solidarizó con el príncipe dándole una palmada suave en el hombro. Para darle el toque final, Seonghwa puso algunas hierbas en la palma de Yeosang, apretándolas con una venda algo vieja. Yeo se pasó los dedos por el vendaje.

–Gracias. –murmuró.

–Por nada. –soltó Seonghwa, sosteniéndole ambas manos un segundo. Se asombró ante lo morenos que parecían sus dedos frente al color de piel dorado, pero pálido, de Yeosang. _Es color vainilla con leche._ Se sonrió de lado al recordar esa merienda, tan cara pero tan deliciosa. Yeo también sonrió ampliamente esta vez, y Seonghwa pudo ser testigo de sus dientes pequeños y su lengua de gatito.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Muchos años más tarde, sentado frente a la Mano del Rey y Kim Seokjin (el mejor organizador de eventos sociales de los ocho reinos), Yeosang anhelaba con todo su corazón volver a la infancia. Donde sus preocupaciones eran clavarse astillas o lastimarse las manos. La cantidad de papeleo necesario para la coronación era impresionante. Con la cabeza en las nubes, ansió estar con su hermana.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Kang Mina era la persona que sabía todo de todo el reino. La reina de los cotilleos. La princesa andaba todo el tiempo enredada en aventuras; los guardias habían desistido hacía rato de ponerle un escolta. En honor a la verdad, no lo necesitaba: era escurridiza como una rata. Se había deshecho de los vestidos largos y pomposos, le robaba pantalones y camisas a su hermano y sus cuatro amigos y andaba descalza por el reino, investigando todo lo que pudiese y aprendiendo sobremanera. Con el pelo ondulado y castaño claro al viento, en ese momento estaba corriendo tras Yunho.

Así como Mina era la reina de los chismes, Yunho lo era de la astronomía. El pronóstico, las navegaciones y procesos astronómicos y del calendario dependían del más alto del grupo. El Jefe de Navegación le había dado permiso para observar un suceso astronómico importante esa noche, así que Yunho estaba partiendo a la punta del monte loquesea. Mina, empecinada en saber algún cotilleo jugoso sobre el tímido y alegre estudiante de navegación, lo acompañó cargando los mapas.

–Viene tormenta. –musitó Yunho bajándose de los caballos. Mina chasqueó la lengua.

–¿Y cómo vas a ver ese supuesto suceso astronómico si está lleno de nubes? –protestó la princesa. Yunho rio.

–Ya verás. –y se puso a preparar el telescopio.

Resultó que no podía sacarle mucha charla mientras el muchacho observaba el cielo, tomaba notas y volvía a observar. Mina se estaba aburriendo sobremanera. Ante la tercera respuesta amable, pero inútil, del muchacho, decidió ir a explorar. Llevaba apenas dos pasos en cuanto un trueno rajó el cielo y la lluvia empezó a caer. Apurado, Yunho guardó todo en su bolsa de cuero. Se subieron a los caballos.

Cuestión, que la lluvia había embarrado todo el camino de regreso, así que Mina sugirió dar la vuelta. El rodeo les iba a llevar tiempo y posiblemente terminasen empapados. No importaba: debían llegar a palacio antes de que oscureciera del todo.

O eso querían; pero Mina detuvo la marcha. Yunho la miró por encima del hombro, confundido.

–Escucho algo maullando. –murmuró.

–Debe ser un gato silvestre.

Mina descendió del caballo, ante la sorpresa de Yunho, y se adentró entre los matorrales. La verdad era que, con el estrepitoso ruido de la lluvia, era un milagro que hubiese escuchado el pequeño maullido. Apartando unas ramas, pegó un salto de desconcierto ante lo que encontró.

Una muchacha de más o menos su edad se encontraba, totalmente expuesta y sin ropajes, escondida bajo un árbol. Apenas los vio, retrocedió todo lo que pudo y apretó los ojos verdes, sollozante. Mina extendió las manos hacia ella en pos de paz. La chica temblaba.

–Está empapada. –susurró. Yunho, ante el murmullo, se quitó la capa y avanzó hacia la muchacha, intentando ponérsela. Su reacción fue impensada: quiso golpear a Yunho con la mano, desesperada. Yunho, agarrándole la mano suavemente, le sonrió. Mina agradeció a todos los astros por ello; la sonrisa de Yunho podía curar todas las pestes y unir todas las naciones. La desconocida se quedó mirándole, bajo el flequillo color caoba. Yunho intentó ponerle la capa de nuevo… y se detuvo.

–Es un hada. –dijo, pasmado. Mina soltó un grito.

–¡QUÉ!

–Sí, sí.

Mina asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de la chica: dos trozos de alas, como si se las hubiesen cortado, resplandecían en medio de los omóplatos. La chica empezó a temblar de nuevo; Yunho la cubrió con la capa. Desconcertados, se miraron.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Yunho la guio, llevándola de la mano, a su caballo.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Yeosang sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Apoyó sus dos manos en la baranda de su balcón, consumido. Todo le daba vueltas. Hongjoong había sugerido un té, pero poco era el efecto de un maldito té en su estado. El cansancio lo estaba obligando a cerrar los ojos. Si tan sólo pudiese… apoyarse y dormir un rato…

Dos brazos fuertes lo sujetaron y Yeosang parpadeó, confundido, al percatarse de la presencia de Seonghwa a su lado. Se miraron.

–¿Segundo día reinando y ya quieres matarte? –preguntó, enojado. Yeosang abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Seonghwa le interrumpió. –¿Dónde está Hong?

–Lo mandé a… –bostezó. –a hacer las compras necesarias para la coronación. Dios, estoy agotado.

–Pero, Yeosang, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan tonto? –protestó Seonghwa. Lo llevó con cuidado a la silla alta de la habitación, quitándole el saco pomposo y agachándose a su lado. Le acarició el dorso de la mano. –¿Cómo vas a estar sin escolta? ¿Acaso no sabes que el reino está en un momento vulnerable?

–Por todos los astros, sí, lo sé. Es sólo que… sólo quería dormir un poco.

–Bueno, se acabó. –Seonghwa le tomó la barbilla suavemente y le obligó a mirarle. –A partir de ahora, yo seré tu escolta. No me despegaré de tu lado, estaré contigo, y dormiré en la habitación de la próxima puerta.

–Todo esto es una triquiñuela para quedarte con la habitación de la cama grande, ¿no? –rio Yeosang, apoyando la cara contra la palma de Seonghwa. El puchero serio del mayor le hizo cambiar su risita por una cara de confusión. –No. Me niego rotundamente. No te pondré en peligro por mi posición de Rey, no. Ya bastantes ojos tienes encima sólo por ser mi amigo.

–Yeo.

–Qué.

–¿Tú crees que yo podría dormir tranquilo si dejara que algo te pase?

Yeosang no pudo sino enderezarse. Sabía que existía un vínculo importante entre los dos, sabía que ambos podrían llegar a límites inusuales para una amistad por el otro… pero no suponía que Seonghwa arriesgaría su salud y cordura para quedarse a su lado por el resto de sus vidas. Protegiéndole.

–Dragoncito…

–No me digas así.

–… sabes que es un trabajo de por vida, ¿no? ¿Qué tendrás que estar conmigo en todo momento? Tendremos suerte si sobrevivimos una semana sin matarnos.

Seonghwa acarició la mejilla de Yeo, generando un gesto involuntario en las mejillas del mismo: se había sonrojado.

_Ay, Yeosang, si tan sólo supieras. Si tan sólo entendieras que dejaría que el mundo se prendiera fuego por ti._

–Lo entiendo, y quiero hacerlo. Quiero ser tu escolta. Quiero estar a tu lado. Quiero ser la espada que te defienda de este mundo horroroso, ¡por favor! No podría perdonarme si sé que tuve la oportunidad y te dejo caer.

–¿Por qué estás tan empecinado en mantenerme en pie?

La voz de Yeosang fue sólo un susurro. Tenían las caras a menos de un palmo de distancia.

–Porque eres mi sostén. Si caes, me caigo contigo.

Dicho esto, Seonghwa apoyó la frente contra la de Su Majestad.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

San soltó una carcajada histérica en medio de la noche. Revolviéndose entre las sábanas, rio contra las almohadas. Poco faltó antes de que Jungkook, su escolta, entrase al cuarto seguido de Mingi. Jongho apareció poco después. Todos, conglomerados alrededor de San, quién no paraba de reírse.

No era pura risa. Lloraba mientras estallaba en carcajadas.

Mingi le acarició el pelo mientras Jungkook le secaba las lágrimas. Jongho tomó sus dos manos, para evitar que siguiera rascándose los brazos. Lo obligó a mirarle.

–San. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Wooyoung, él… dijo un chiste sumamente divertido. Ay, deberían haber estado allí.

Los otros tres se miraron entre sí, confusos. Jungkook le pellizcó la mejilla.

–Oye, San… –tanteó el terreno. –sabes que Wooyoung no está aquí, ¿verdad? Lo sabes, ¿no?

La sonrisa de San tembló.

–¿No está aquí?

–No, San. Wooyoung no está aquí hace mucho tiempo.

San estaba confundido. El pijama, empapado de sudor, traslucía sus cicatrices de batalla. Mingi le dedicó una mueca triste. San se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, angustiado.

–Lo he vuelto a hacer. ¡Demonios! Lo he vuelto a hacer, maldita sea…

Mingi le abrazó.

–Yo también lo extraño.

Craso error. Jungkook vio cómo los músculos de San se tensaban, antes de doblarse sobre sí mismo y emitir un grito mudo, agudo, fuerte. Fuerte porque se sintió en toda la habitación y agudo en tanto desgarró los oídos de todos los presentes. Las manos de San, en general de color dorado, agarraban sus rodillas con tanta fuerza que se habían puesto blancas. Mingi intentó sostenerlo cómo pudo, mirando a Jongho con cara de no saber qué hacer. Jongho aferró las manos de San con fuerza.

–San, somos nosotros. Nos reconoces, ¿cierto? Jongho, el idiota de Mingi y el otro idiota de Jungkook.

–¿Qué te pasa? –protestó Mingi, más San alzó los ojos llorosos.

–¿Dónde está mi mejor amigo? Jongho, ¿dónde está Wooyoung?

–Tú lo sabes, San. Debes decirlo en voz alta.

Silencio.

–Está muerto.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Anonadado se encontraba Seonghwa en el momento que irrumpió en las cocinas, para encontrarse con una chica alta y de cuerpo robusto, sentada sobre una de las mesas, cubierta con _su_ camisa y _sus_ pantalones. Se giró hacia Mina, quién le estaba llenando la boca con arroz.

–¿Por qué tiene puesta mi ropa? –preguntó, confundido. Mina le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa.

–No encontraba mis vestidos, y tuve que vestirla tan pronto llegamos a palacio. –la chica esperaba con la boca abierta; Mina le llevó la cuchara. Un pequeño grano de arroz quedó en su mejilla. Yunho, desde la otra punta de la mesa, se lo quitó con el dedo. Dicho gesto causó un sonrojo en la desconocida, quien se tapó la cara con las manos. Seonghwa miró a Yunho con los brazos cruzados.

–Yunho, ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando metiste a una desconocida al palacio?

–Seonghwa, ¡es un hada!

–Imposible. Las hadas huyeron de la isla hace un montón de años.

–Te digo que no. –refutó Yunho, testarudo. Con cuidado, levantó la camisa de la desconocida, volteándola. Ella soltó un chillido e intentó zafarse; mas Mina la sujetó. Además de las heridas, dos trocitos de ala se agitaban débilmente a cada lado de su columna vertebral. Seongwha se llevó la mano a la boca, asombrado.

–Imposible.

–Te digo que no.

–Basta, los dos. –Mina le bajó la camisa a la chica, quien farfulló algo en agradecimiento. Inmediatamente después, abrió la boca mirando fijamente la fuente de arroz. Mina sonrió.

Yeosang entró a la estancia, seguido de Yoongi y su maletín lleno de hierbas y vendas. El médico de palacio los miró a todos asintiendo, sin soltar ninguna sonrisa. Yunho hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Yeosang; la desconocida le imitó torpemente. Todos, salvo Yoongi y Seonghwa, rieron.

–¿Ella es la paciente? –inquirió el más bajo de la habitación. Apenas Mina confirmó, se acercó a la chica y le palpó el cuello, buscando infección. La desconocida miró a Mina con los ojos llorosos, ella le extendió la mano. Se aferraron con fuerza.

Yeosang se sentó en la mesa, al lado de Seonghwa. Éste le palmeó suavemente el muslo. Yunho se paró frente a ellos.

–Yunho, no. –dijo Seonghwa.

–Majestad, por favor. Piensa en lo beneficioso que sería tener un hada en el palacio, ¡podría enseñarle más magia al Hechicero!

–No metas a mi cuñado en esto. –espetó el médico, mirando dentro del oído del hada.

–Yunho, si me llamas Majestad una vez más cuando estemos a solas, te desheredo. Aunque es cierto. –murmuró Yeosang, absorto en sus pensamientos. –Namjoon necesita seguir aprendiendo, y se le está haciendo cuesta arriba desde que falleció su mentor.

Seonghwa miró con los ojos entrecerrados al hada. Ella le sonrió.

–¿Crees que es seguro confiar en ella? –le preguntó a Yeosang. Tomó su mano. –Yeo, esta es tu primera decisión importante como Rey. Si decides que se quede, tendrás que inventar una excusa para que haya una nueva persona en palacio…

–Bueno, no sé ¿Alguno de todos ustedes desea hacerse cargo de ella?

Mina y Yunho levantaron la mano. La desconocida, mirándolos, la levantó también. Yoongi casi deja caer el palito con el que le estaba mirando la boca. Yunho soltó una risita pequeña.

–A ver…

–Podemos decir que es la prometida de Yunho. –espetó Mina, haciendo que las orejas del mencionado se pusieran rojas de inmediato. –Y mientras tanto, no sé. Enseñarle a hablar y la vida en palacio.

–Bien. Yunho, –Yeosang apretó la mano de Seonghwa mientras miraba al más alto, tratando de poner confianza al hablar. – si estás de acuerdo, ¿crees que podrías fingir eso por un tiempo? Y tú, Mina, préstale tus vestidos y enséñale a moverse por aquí.

–¿Cómo haremos que se comunique? –preguntó Seonghwa, ceñudo.

–Demonios. Bueno, ¡que alguien le enseñe a hablar!

El recinto estalló en carcajadas, iniciadas por Mina, ante el pedido tan monárquico de Yeosang. Él mismo se llevó la mano a la boca para contener la risita, risueño.

Seonghwa, sin embargo, seguía mirando a la desconocida con ojos desconfiados.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

San suspiró por segunda vez en medio de la noche. Esta vez, Jungkook se había quedado a su lado, durmiendo costado con costado. Le repelía el contacto físico, desde la última vez que Wooyoung y él se habían sostenido las manos, sin darse cuenta que no podrían tocarse nunca más. Ninguna piel tenía la textura de la de Wooyoung, ninguna risa sonaba como la de él, nadie tenía esa cara de desgraciado por la mañana antes de embestirlo contra la cama. Nadie. No había vuelto a besar a nadie.

De hecho, San estaba convencido de que no podría volver a amar.

Se dirigió al ventanal, cerrado por todos lados. Desde la primera vez que había intentado arrojarse al vacía, Jungkook y Jongho habían cerrado todas las posibles ventanas. Desde allí, podía ver el puerto, y una bandera azul pálido y dorada. _Lightiny_.

Los odiaba. Le habían arrebatado al amor de su vida. Ese príncipe caprichoso e inútil, quien gracias a su inutilidad no había tenido que pisar el campo de batalla… él se había salvado. ¿Para qué? Si tan solo su estúpido reino hubiese llegado antes, con las provisiones… las provisiones se perdieron en el mar, y Wooyoung murió por una herida que pudo ser tratada.

Ni siquiera pudo verlo. Le entregaron su casco y su espada, quienes reposaban en un baúl de su habitación. Quizás era mejor así: San no podría haber soportado el ver su cuerpo consumido por los gusanos.

Ahora iba a vengarse. Iba a destrozar a ese príncipe que podría haber muerto en su lugar, iba a destruir al reino que lo dejó morir. Sus compañeros creían que lo hacía en pos de tener más poder, en pos de adquirir más tierras. Nunca más equivocados: iba a quemar hasta el último bosque de Lightiny, iba a destruir todas sus casas. Iba a encontrar a quién amaba ese príncipe e iba a destrozarlo, hueso por hueso.

Y haría que Yeosang mirase, incapaz de actuar.


	3. Abrazos

**_난 기억을 더듬어_ **

**_아직도 여기서 한참을 서성여 yeah_ **

**_너를 보낸 후에 난_ **

**_(I’m still recollecting my memories_ **

**_I have been hovering around here for a long time_ **

**_After I let you go, being able to hear your voice)_ **

* * *

–Por última vez, su Majestad. –gimió Seokjin, muerto de asco. Agitó el alfiler en su mano izquierda. –¡Nada de rojo en la coronación! El rojo es el color de nuestro reino vecino, Mamamoo.

Yeosang lo miró desde la plataforma donde le habían obligado a pararse, con los brazos en cruz y un arsenal de costureros midiendo aquí y allá. Se estaba aburriendo y le dolían los hombros. Miró a Seokjin con una mueca derrotada. Él había sugerido poner rosas en la coronación (la flor favorita de su madre) pero el estilista real había puesto el grito en el cielo. Que era una falta de respeto a su labor sugerir semejante cosa. El hechicero de palacio, su esposo, había intentado calmarlo; acción que quedó reducida a cenizas luego de que Seokjin estallase en cólera y su rostro se pusiera rojo como las malditas rosas. Para peor, cada vez gritaba más alto y a Yeosang le dolía la cabeza.

Mina, sentada en la cama luego de su tortuosa sesión, le dedicó una sonrisa atrevida.

–Seokjin, cálmese. A ver si mi hermano lo termina echando.

El más alto de los tres se dio vuelta con la boca fruncida en una mueca.

–No tendré piedad con usted, princesa. Le pondré tantas enaguas que apenas podrá doblar las rodillas.

Los ojos de Mina se abrieron, derrochando horror.

–¡No! Cualquier cosa menos eso, por favor.

–Entonces quédate quieta. A lo mejor puedo armarte unos pantalones.

Mina festejó y en ese momento se abrió la puerta del vestidor, revelando a una muchacha con el pelo corto y caoba embutida en un vestido verde pastel. Miraba a Mina con las manos apretadas. Las mejillas, rosas. El vestido estaba todo arrugado, como si hubiese tenido problemas a la hora de ponérselo. Mina se puso en pie y corrió a abrazarla.

–¡Ricey, estás lista! –chilló mientras rodeaba al hada con sus brazos. Yeosang sólo alzó las cejas.

–¿Ricey? –repitió, confuso. Su hermana, apenas rozando el metro sesenta, quedaba como diez centímetros lejos de la cabeza de la otra, y eso que su postura no era muy recta. Mina sonrió.

–Últimamente sólo come arroz. –expresó entre los brazos de la más alta. –A Yunho se le ha ocurrido apodarla Ricey, por “rice”.

Ante el llamado de su nombre, Ricey sonrió.

Seokjin dejó a Yeosang tranquilo (el Rey bajó los brazos, aliviado) y se acercó a Ricey. Ella dio un paso atrás, involuntariamente. Mina la sostuvo de los brazos. Seokjin miró el dobladillo, en media pantorrilla del hada. Sus medias blancas aparecían entre los pliegues verdes. El estilista se puso la mano en la barbilla, pensativo.

–Tendré que hacerles algunos ajustes. –miró a Ricey a los ojos. –¿Podrá tu prometido pagar dichos arreglos?

Ricey parpadeó, sin responderle y con la misma expresión en su carita de muñeca. Tanto Yeosang como Mina hablaron a la vez.

–La corona proveerá el gasto. –dictaminó Yeosang.

–Es extranjera. –expresó Mina.

Ricey sonrió ampliamente. Seokjin, en cambio, se guardó el centímetro en el pliegue de su chaqueta burdeos, con el ceño fruncido. Su medio flequillo negro le caía sobre la frente color dorado pálido. Suspirando, abrió la puerta para irse.

–Seokjin. –lo llamó Yeosang, masajeándose el hombro. El estilista lo miró por encima del hombro. –Que sean rosas blancas. ¿Está bien?

Seokjin sonrió ampliamente.

–Es perfecto, majestad.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Otro tiro más que fallaba.

Frustrado, Seonghwa dejó caer el arco y la flecha al suelo. Tomando la toalla que usaba para secarse el sudor, se acercó al pozo en búsqueda de un poco de agua.

Estaba cansado. Llevaba varios días siendo la escolta personal de Yeosang, pero sin descuidar sus tareas como caballero y guardia. Dormía poco. Sólo dejaba al rey solo en cuanto sabía que había alguien de confianza con él. Por ejemplo, en ese momento se encontraba con Seokjin y Mina.

Y el hada.

No comprendía cómo Yeosang había podido ser tan estúpido. Estaba dejando a una completa extraña vivir en los límites del palacio. Teniendo acceso a sus rutas de navegación, a sus habitaciones, a sus momentos propios de la realeza. ¡La princesa Mina almorzaba con ella, por todos los astros! Y Yunho… bueno, Yunho no era conocido por ser sumamente audaz. Le habían hecho muchas jugarretas a lo largo de su vida. Pero miraba a la nueva como si fuera la primera persona con ojos bonitos en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Aunque era cierto. Tenía ojos muy verdes y llenos de gruesas pestañas. Nadie en todo el reino los tenía así. Los de Seonghwa eran negros y oscuros, penetrantes.

Yeosang tenía los ojos color castaño claro. Como café mezclado con mantequilla.

Acercó su cara al pozo y se lavó el sudor, luego de beber un poco. Observó su reflejo. Además de la nariz fuerte, prominente, Seonghwa contaba con pómulos altos y cejas marcadas. Los ojos intensos. La boca ancha, pero de labios no demasiado gruesos. Se tocó la nariz. No le gustaba, la odiaba. No le gustaba casi nada de su cara en realidad. Hubo una época en la que se dejaba crecer el pelo para taparse la cara, porque no soportaba verla en ninguna superficie reflectante.

Fue Yeosang el que le pidió que se dejara de tonterías, que quería verle los ojos, que no fuera pesado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un caballo pasando a su lado a toda velocidad. No le dio importancia… hasta que distinguió el escudo de los Monsta en la espalda del jinete. Se le heló la sangre. Los Monsta eran una de las familias más distinguidas de Lightiny, a tal punto que poseían casi tanto dinero como la propia corona. La familia se respetaba con la familia real y nunca se inmiscuían en los asuntos de los otros. Un mensajero yendo a palacio era, cuanto menos, preocupante.

Seonghwa corrió tras él.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Ricey caminaba lentamente, como si le costara. Mina se había auto obligado a disminuir su marcha atropellada y, para mantener su espíritu inquieto activo, caminaba por la baranda del hermoso puente que estaban cruzando. Otra vez tenía los pantalones rojos de Hongjoong (con dos vueltas en las rodillas) y una camisa de Yeosang, con ribetes en amarillo claro. Se había dignado a ponerse unos zapatos; Ricey parecía muy entusiasmada por los reflejos en el charol negro.

Soltó un gritito y se asomó a la baranda para mirar a un grupo de patos cruzar de punta a punta del arroyo. Mina sonrió y se sentó en la baranda, al lado de Ricey. Parecía ser unos años mayor que ella, a pesar de haber adoptado sin pensarlo el papel de guardiana. Observando con atención, se percató de un broche con flores amarillas en el pelo del hada.

–¿Y ese broche? –preguntó. Ricey la miró, confusa. Mina señaló hacia su pelo. –¿Te lo ha dado Yunho?

Ricey no contestó. Mina sonrió ampliamente, imitando a Yunho, y se frotó las orejas hasta dejarlas coloradas. Ricey rio en voz baja, y luego asintió, señalándose el pelo. Mina sonrió, complacida. No se le había escapado la forma admirada en la que Ricey observaba al muchacho, ni los ojitos brillantes de Yunho en cuanto Ricey se le acercaba disimuladamente. La triquiñuela de hacerla pasar por la prometida del astro navegante se le había ocurrido casi de pasada, pero estaba funcionando.

Se quedaron en silencio. Mina agitó las piernas por encima de la baranda. Un golpecito en el hombro la obligó a voltearse hacia Ricey. Ella se señaló el broche y luego apuntó hacia Mina. Ella, confundida, se tomó un par de segundos en entender la pregunta.

–¿Me estás preguntando sí tengo un Yunho? –inquirió, y Ricey asintió vehementemente; el broche lanzando destellos en su cabeza. Mina sonrió medio de lado. –No. De verdad. Los chimentos no paran de inventarme romances con los amigos de mi hermano, pero ni loca. Son como otros hermanos para mí.

Se miró los zapatos, más brillantes que nunca. Su sonrisa se acentuó.

–Hubo un niño que me gustaba mucho. –murmuró. –Tenía el pelo así de negro, como estos zapatos. Pero ni él ni Yeosang se llevaban bien, así que eventualmente nuestras familias dejaron de verse. Y luego pasaron muchos años, muchas cosas. Guerras, problemas... no lo veo desde que teníamos trece.

Ricey la miraba con ojos muy abiertos. Mina ignoraba si estaba entendiendo una sola palabra de lo que decía, pero esos recuerdos habían estado tan guardados en su mente que sacarlos, aunque fuese a trompicones, le estaba generando un pequeño alivio. Minúsculo, pero alivio al fin.

–Era divertido. Tenía lindos hoyuelos y ojitos pequeños. Ahora debe ser alto, su papá lo era. –Mina rememoró el pequeño lunar que el muchacho tenía junto al ojo derecho, y tensó los labios. Los tenía tan fruncidos que era difícil de imaginar si estaba realmente sonriendo o haciendo una mueca de disgusto. –Aunque siempre fue muy fanfarrón. Era bueno en todo, y eso lo hacía creerse genial. Su mejor amigo era un idiota, también. –miró hacia Ricey. Meneó la cabeza. –Esto a ti te suena a chino, ¿verdad? ¿Entiendes algo?

Ricey asintió. Con cuidado, extendió su mano pálida y pecosa para tocar la de Mina. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Mina le dedicó un apretón.

Por primera vez en muchos años, se sentía realmente escuchada.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Seonghwa irrumpió en la sala del trono, temiendo haber llegado demasiado tarde. Suspiró, soltó su aliento en cuanto vio a Hongjoong y Yeosang sentados en el piso, jugando a las cartas, en las escaleritas que conducían al trono. El juego se detuvo en cuanto el escolta inclinó la cabeza hacia ellos. Hongjoong lo miró, divertido.

–¡Gané! –gritó, alzando el manojo de cartas. Yeosang dejó las suyas sobre la pila y se dirigió a Seonghwa, quién aún estaba agitado por la carrera. Le puso la mano en el hombro.

–Pasó algo, ¿verdad?

–Un... –hizo una pausa para recuperar el aire. –Un mensajero de los Monsta. Venía a caballo, pensé que llegaría aquí antes que yo…

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de golpe, dejando entrar a dos guardias y al recientemente nombrado mensajero. Era alto, más que cualquiera en la habitación, y tenía el pelo castaño oscuro alborotado por la cabalgata. Seonghwa hizo fuerza mental para recordar el nombre del muchacho. No era un simple sirviente, se trataba del hijo del conde Monsta, el tal… ¿Sounu? ¿Shoun?

–Sir Shownu, qué sorpresa. –emitió Hongjoong. A juzgar por la cara de Yeosang, él tampoco se acordaba de cómo se llamaba el muchacho. El nombrado hizo una reverencia hacia el Rey.

–Majestad. –pronunció. Yeosang sonrió. –Tengo asuntos urgentes que tratar con usted.

–Adelante. Tomemos asiento.

Yeosang salió por la puerta principal, seguido por el resto. Avanzaron hasta el pasillo izquierdo, para meterse de lleno en la sala de reuniones.

La sala de reuniones estaba destinada sólo a los habitantes de palacio u otros príncipes y reyes, pero dada la magnitud económica y política de los Monsta, Yeosang le hizo sentarse frente a él. Hongjoong se sentó a la derecha del Rey y Seonghwa permaneció de pie tras ellos. Shownu los miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Esperaba hablar con usted a solas, Alteza.

–Y yo esperaba que comprendiese esto: la presencia de mi Mano y mi escolta es sumamente necesaria en este tipo de reuniones. –emitió Yeosang con calma. Hongjoong se irguió un poco, mostrando su broche de Mano de rey en el pechito, orgulloso. A Shownu no le quedó más remedio que aguantarse. –¿De qué asuntos se trata?

–Está desapareciendo el ganado, Majestad. Desde hace algunos días. Pensé que eran simples bandidos (todos los meses nos roban una oveja o dos), pero empecé a preocuparme en cuanto desaparecieron los caballos.

Yeosang se enderezó en la silla, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

–¿Caballos, dices?

–En efecto. He hablado con los señores de nuestras tierras vecinas, pero sólo es un ataque contra nosotros. –Shownu agradeció el té traído por uno de los sirvientes. Hongjoong se llevó el suyo a la boca. –Por lo que he pensado que se trata de un ajuste de cuentas o algo personal.

Hong ni siquiera llegó a sorber el té. Lo apartó de sus labios, estupefacto.

–¿Espera que la Corona resuelva riñas personales entre feudos? –preguntó.

–Hongjoong. –chistó Yeosang.

–Pero es cierto. Si se trata de asuntos internos…

–Es nuestro deber ayudar al pueblo. –cortó el Rey. Le hizo un gesto con la mano a Shownu. –Prosiga, por favor.

–Gracias. –Shownu le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a Hongjoong, para limar las asperezas. –Lo que ocurre es que mi familia da trabajo a mucha gente. Tenemos varias familias a nuestro cargo. Si nos sabotean nuestra fuente de vida, estarían saboteando la de varias personas internamente.

–Bien. ¿Se sabe algo de los ladrones?

El hijo mayor de los Monsta sacó un pañuelo turquesa de su bolsillo. Seonghwa se inclinó sobre el borde de la silla para observar mejor. Tenía algunos bordados de nubecillas blancas en las esquinas y estaba un poco embarrado. Hongjoong lo sostuvo entre las manos.

–Esto estaba junto a los establos el día que desaparecieron tres caballos. Quizás pueda aportar alguna pista. –Shownu los miró con suspicacia. –¿Hay alguien en el reino capaz de descifrar de qué familia es? No reconozco el patrón para ninguna de las casas nobles.

Yeosang sonrió con los labios cerrados.

–Tengo a la persona ideal en mente.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Mina se masajeó los hombros, cansada. La caminata lenta con Ricey la había agotado, más que nada porque su ímpetu intranquilo no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en un solo lugar mucho tiempo. Hacer uso de su autocontrol la había desarmado. La cama era muy cómoda; y estaba agradecida de que Yunho se hiciera cargo de Ricey por las próximas horas.

Se estaban llevando bien, los tres. Mina nunca había tenido demasiada relación con el astronavegante (aunque sus chistes malísimos le hacían estallar en carcajadas) pero desde que ambos habían adoptado una postura de protección sobre el hada, parecían haber llegado a un mutuo acuerdo de semi amistad. Lo único que le preocupaba era el hecho de que compartían cuarto; aunque Yunho le había asegurado mil veces que dormía en una cama aparte, y que Ricey no se sabía vestir sola. Pero bueno, confiaba en Yunho. Todas las mañanas, Mina le ayudaba a vestirse. Le aterraba enfermarse o quedarse dormida y que el falso prometido tuviese que realizar esa acción. Ricey no sabía hablar la lengua común y tampoco comportarse en sociedad; si la dejaban sola por ahí podía desatar un lío.

Estaba, también, el asunto de sus poderes. Mina no tenía demasiado interés en ellos, aunque reconocía su potencial y lo importantes que podían ser para catapultar las habilidades mágicas del hechicero, Namjoon. Sabía que el reino se hallaba en un momento sumamente vulnerable; cualquier ayuda era buena. También estaba harta de los chimentos donde establecían al nuevo rey como un jovencito debilucho y frágil. Yeosang había tenido que aguantar mucha mierda desde su nacimiento; por ser el primer hijo, por ser varón, por ser de contextura pequeña, por ser un espadachín inútil, por no mostrar interés en las mujeres, por ser un amante del arte, por ser un asombroso pintor, por tener poco interés por las normas protocolares… y cada día la lista se alargaba más. Ahora había, por lo menos, ochenta nuevos motivos. Mina estaba harta.

Estaba cansada y enojada a la vez. De que criticaran a su hermano y de que la trataran de inútil. La labor de Mina era, prácticamente, la que mantenía el reino en pie. Saber todo de casi todos los habitantes de Lightiny era la carta maestra cada vez que se tomaban decisiones. Todo el tiempo. Y nadie, ni una sola persona en todo el reino, entendía lo perspicaz de su estrategia rebuscada.

En realidad, había alguien. Hongjoong. Pero hacía la vista gorda, en pos de no meterse en problemas. Maldito granuja. Como si Mina no supiera los mil y un amoríos que había tenido entre los habitantes del pueblo. Posiblemente no comentaba nada al respecto por miedo a que Mina sacara los trapos al sol.

Como si Mina pudiera exponer un secreto así de fácil.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

La noche llegó rápida y ansiada por el Rey. Por primera vez en todo el día, se quedó a solas con Seonghwa en su habitación. Se puso el pijama con rayas azules mientras el susodicho chequeaba que las ventanas estuviesen bien cerradas. Yeo fue quien tomó la palabra.

–Seokjin dice que la coronación está casi lista.

Seonghwa se volvió para sonreírle.

–¿De verdad? Pero si nunca nada está listo para Seokjin. Siempre falta ajustar algo aquí o allá.

–Puede ser. –Yeosang se tiró en la cama. –Pero como Mina y yo lo estamos dejando hacer lo que le plazca, seguramente está tomando el rumbo que considera más apropiado y ocupándose de todos los detalles en el camino. Aunque me hace tomar algunas decisiones extrañísimas. Ayer me preguntó si prefería el color hueso o el color crema. ¡Son lo mismo!

El escolta soltó una risita, escondida tras su sonrisa cuadrada. Se quedaron en silencio. Seong notó la vista del Rey fija en un zapato. Demasiado quieto. Paralizado.

–Algo te pasa, ¿no?

–¿Y si la cago? –Seonghwa sonrió ante la voz de Yeosang soltando una palabrota; las escupía demasiado para ser el rey. –Todo el mundo espera que sea el mejor bailarín en la coronación.

–Dos cosas. El mundo espera que seas el mejor en todo. Y eres el mejor bailarín que conozco. Mejor que Yunho incluso.

–Ya, es verdad, soy genial. –bromeó Yeosang. –Pero soy pésimo en el baile de salón.

Seonghwa le observó. Demasiado erguido. Demasiado tenso. Lo tomó de la mano (mucho más pequeña que la suya) y le arrastró hasta el centro de la habitación, donde su ropa seguía desparramada en el suelo. Le puso la mano en la cintura, mirándolo.

–Te enseño.

Las mejillas de Yeosang se pusieron rojas.

–Eh, pe-pero no tenemos música. –tartamudeó, huyendo de la mirada de Seonghwa.

El más alto de los también sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. El Rey parecía nervioso, nerviosísimo, mas Seonghwa tenía las piernas de madera. Despacio, muy despacio, comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo. Llevando, guiando a Yeosang. Él, con cautela, volvió a mirarle. La mano de Yeosang estaba sudada.

_Este agarre… tenerlo aquí… se siente bien._

–Creemos la música nosotros. –susurró Seonghwa, su cara a un palmo de distancia. Pasó su pulgar por la zona baja de la espalda ajena, casi como una caricia. Se trataba de una marca de territorio. ¿Ante quién, si en la habitación sólo estaban ellos dos? ¿A sí mismo? ¿Al Rey?

Yeosang tragó saliva sonoramente.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–Estoy nervioso, dragoncito.

–Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

–¿Y encima preguntas? Porque estás muy cerca, TONTO.

Esa frase fue un revés inesperado para el escolta, quien no esperaba para nada que Yeosang _reconociera_ que su presencia cercana lo ponía _nervioso_. Tragó aire, aun mirando al rey. Sus pequeños pasitos por la estancia se entrelazaban, el uno con el otro, en un vaivén de dimensiones apocalípticas.

–¿Quieres que me aparte?

_¿Qué mierda acabo de preguntar? No quiero alejarme._

Yeosang detuvo el vaivén para apretarle los dedos y el hombro, lugar donde descansaban sus manitos minúsculas. Se plantó firmemente en el suelo. Y, usando su voz de Rey, dijo:

–No.

Seonghwa no supo qué decir. Al parecer, Yeo consideró que su declaración había sido demasiado firme, porque apoyó con duda la cabeza en el hombro de Seonghwa.

–No te muevas. No te vayas. Por favor.

Gracioso que Yeosang le estuviese pidiendo eso, porque Seonghwa no habría sido capaz de moverse, aunque así lo quisiera. Se mantuvo estático, sintiendo como Yeosang le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y le ponía una mano en la nuca, acariciando su pelo negro y cortado al ras en esa zona. El más alto apenas atinó a ponerle la mano libre en la espalda, atontado por el abrazo sorpresivo. No podía verlo, pero a su espalda, Yeosang cerró los ojos.

–Yeo –la voz de Seonghwa fue apenas un susurro. –, me quedaré aquí. No voy a irme, ¿de acuerdo?

Los dedos de Yeosang apretaron con fuerza, y Seonghwa lo sintió asentir en su hombro. Casi en sincronía, los dos empezaron a moverse lentamente. A balancearse. Yeo puso su cara contra la cabeza de Seonghwa, cariñosamente. Lo único que Seonghwa atinó a percatarse fue el abrupto temblor entre sus dedos. La cintura del Rey, en pleno manojo de nervios. Acarició la hendidura entre sus omóplatos, juntando más sus cuerpos en pos de cambiar el temblor.

_¿Debería besarle?_

–Disculpa, Yeo…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y tanto Yeosang como Seonghwa dieron un salto, apartándose como brasas calientes. Hongjoong los observaba con el picaporte en la mano y una carta en la otra, la boca tan abierta que podría habérsela pateado con las rodillas. Su expresión de sorpresa era tal que Seonghwa empezó a pensar un millón de respuestas; mas Yeosang, serio, tomó la palabra.

–¿Qué pasa, Hongjoong?

Seonghwa lo miró de lado. _Está serio, pero sus mejillas parecen dos tomates._

–Mina lo resolvió. –se apresuró a aclarar, alzando el pañuelo turquesa. –Es la casa de los Oneus. Parece que una de sus hijas iba a casarse con uno de los Monsta, pero dicho muchacho manifestó preferencia por los varones. Enfurecidos, le han estado robando a los Monsta.

Yeosang parpadeó, confuso.

–¿Por qué están robando caballos entonces? –se llevó la mano al mentón. –Si fuese un ajuste de cuentas por cuestiones del corazón, entonces se ensañarían con este hijo de los Monsta. Además, ¿qué ladrón deja su pañuelo tirado en la escena del crimen? No, esto no es una revancha romántica. La única razón por la que los ladrones dejaron tirado ese pañuelo…

–… es porque quieren inculpar a los Oneus. –completó Seonghwa.

Yeosang asintió. Miró a Hongjoong, decidido.

–Busca con quiénes han mantenido relaciones de comercio de ganado. –ordenó. –Los Monsta tienen mucho dinero, no me sorprendería que hubiesen evadido un gran pago o algo así en pos de mantener su fortuna a salvo. Y los caballos son una mercancía cara. Creo recordar que comerciaban con los Stray Kids, o los NCT. Cualquiera podría ser.

–De inmediato. –Hongjoong se dispuso a salir.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Una nueva mañana donde Seonghwa desayunaba en la mesa de los altos rangos, medio dormido. Yunho lo saludó con la mano y se sirvió su té. Su pelo aún estaba alborotado. Ni siquiera había salido el sol aún. Hongjoong entró a la sala, ya completamente vestido y con energía. Se sentó junto a Seonghwa, y sin siquiera saludarlo, le pegó un golpe en la nuca. El té del escolta se salpicó por toda su ropa y la mesa. Yunho terminó de despertarse de la sorpresa.

–¡Ey! –gritó Seonghwa, intentando limpiarse. Hongjoong volvió a golpearlo, enojado.

–¿Vas a explicarme qué vi anoche o tendré que golpearte otra vez?

–¿Anoche? –farfulló Yunho, confundido. Hongjoong le miró, airado.

–Este tonto y su Alteza Real estaban abrazaditos y a puro besito, ¡y la puerta abierta!

La tostada cayó de las manos de Yunho. Seonghwa le pegó a Hongjoong en la cabeza.

–¡Eso no es cierto!

–¿Cómo lo explicas, entonces? ¿O me vas a decir que no vi ningún abrazo?

Seonghwa, incómodo, bajó la vista.

–No hubo besitos. –murmuró. 

La reacción de Hongjoong fue increíble. Se puso en pie, empujando la mesa, musitando todas las palabrotas que conocía en la lengua común y en las otras tres que practicaba. Yunho, por su parte, pegó un grito antes de llevarse las manos a la boca.

–Seonghwa, ¡por qué no nos dijeron nada! ¡Enhorabuena!

–Porque no hay nada. –untó la tostada con fuerza. –No hay nada. Es mi amigo y mi rey. Punto.

–¿Lo estás diciendo para convencernos a nosotros o para convencerte a ti mismo? –escupió Hongjoong, enojado. –Porque lo que vi ayer no fue un abrazo de amigos, Seonghwa. Los amigos no se abrazan así. Tenían los ojos _cerrados_ , por el amor de todos los astros.

El escolta no respondió nada. Hongjoong ahogó su grito de frustración en su puño.

–¿Hasta cuándo, Seonghwa? ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a pretender que no nos damos cuenta de lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos? No tengo ganas de esperar once años más, gracias.

–¿Once… años? –tartamudeó Yunho. –¿Llevas así desde los trece?

–No puedo hacer nada, Hongjoong. –dijo Seonghwa. La tostada comenzó a temblar en su mano. –Y si mañana voy y le digo que estoy enamorado de él, ¿qué? ¿crees que cambiaría en algo? Lo único que haría sería empujarlo lejos de mí. Se alejaría. No sé qué habrás visto que sea mutuo, pero este es un río que corre de un solo lado. Yo estoy muerto por él. Yeosang, no.

Bajó los ojos.

–A Yeosang no le causo nada.

Silencio. Hongjoong tenía la mandíbula por el piso, asombrado ante el monólogo de Seonghwa. Yunho, a quien toda esta situación le estaba cayendo como un baldazo de agua fría, pasaba la vista de Seonghwa a Hongjoong con una mueca de confusión en el rostro. Hongjoong trajo la silla junto a Seonghwa de nuevo, despacio. Apoyó su mano en la espalda nudosa del más alto.

–Oye. –intentó, con voz más suave. –Lo entiendo. Sé cómo te sientes. Pero no puedes seguir lastimándote de esa forma, Hwa. O sueltas a Yeosang, o das un paso hacia delante. Ya pasó una década. Una década entera.

Seonghwa lo intentó con fuerza, pero dos gruesos lagrimones se desparramaron por la comisura de sus ojos. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, sus dientes blancos contrastando contra su piel morena. Yunho se puso en pie para abrazarle, todo su cuerpo cubriéndole. Hongjoong le apretó la mano.

A pesar de estar rodeado de cariño, Seonghwa se sentía más aterrado que nunca.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**_01/03/1655_ **

_Estimado Rey Yeosang;_

_Dígale a su agente de inteligencia que tenía razón. Naturalmente, han sido los NCT. Existía, en efecto, una deuda no saldada. Ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo y todo marcha bien._

_Hemos, además, extendido una disculpa monetaria a los Oneus por sospechar de ellos._

_Estamos sumamente agradecidos. Por favor, cuente con nuestra ayuda para lo que necesite._

_Nos vemos en la coronación._

**_Muchísimas gracias,_ **

**_Sir Shownu_ **


	4. Lluvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les juro que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito de la obra. Disfruten!

**나도 너처럼 어딘가 두드릴수만 있다면**

**온 세상에 진하게 입 맞출 수 있다면**

**그 누군가 나를 맞아줄까**

**(If only I could knock on somewhere like you,**

**if I could kiss the whole world deeply,**

**would someone welcome me?)**

* * *

La coronación fue la ceremonia más aburrida a la que Yeosang había asistido jamás. Le hicieron sostener un palo con estrellas (símbolo de los astros de Lightiny), una extraña bola con las fases de la luna en la otra mano y luego, la corona fue apoyada sobre su cabeza. Tuvo que jurar que cumpliría con todos sus deberes como soberano y que asumía su papel de Rey.

Cosa estúpida, porque le llamaban “Majestad” desde la muerte de su madre.

Mina y Ricey parecían estar durmiéndose. Namjoon, Seokjin y Seonghwa, amantes del protocolo, observaban toda la ceremonia con los ojos abiertos, comiéndose la catedral. Hacía años que Yeosang no pisaba una iglesia; la religión politeísta de Lightiny no era tan demandante de los ritos semanales como la de Bongteez. Eso sí, pedía cierto compromiso y respeto en los equinoccios y solsticios. Seonghwa, debido a haber pertenecido a la casta media toda su vida, jamás había visto los vitrales llenos de fases lunares y en colores azules y dorados. No conocía la escultura gigantesca del dios Moon (sospechosamente parecido a Seokjin), desnudo y sosteniendo una estrella entre los dedos. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaban los monjes ni cómo se efectuaban las ceremonias de misa dentro de la catedral.

Yeosang se aburrió. Se aburrió mientras leían las escrituras, mientras lo obligaban a sentarse en el trono y toda la catedral se inclinaba frente a él. Entre todos los presentes, la única persona que no quería que se arrodillase estaba allí, frente a él, vestido con su armadura resplandeciente y plateada. Le tomó un segundo de más ponerse de rodillas frente al Rey. Yeosang estaba convencido de que su escolta no quería estar allí.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

La fiesta post ceremonia, sin embargo, era harina de otro costal.

Yeosang no recordaba haber visto tanta gente adentro del salón real en su corta vida. Había representantes de todas las familias: sir Shownu fue acompañado de su esposo, sir Kihyun; los Stray Kids habían enviado al más amable de todos, el marqués Changbin; las Blackpink se habían decidido a ir todas juntas, las cuatro duquesas. Gracias a todos los astros que Hongjoong reconocía los nombres de _todos los presentes,_ puesto que Yeosang apenas podía distinguir sus caras. La Mano del Rey, en su salsa, entablaba conversación con quienquiera que se acercase a Yeosang. El corazoncito introvertido del Rey lo agradeció. Mientras Hongjoong guiaba las charlas, él bebía vino.

En algún punto su visión empezó a ponerse un poco borrosa. Sonriente, dejó su copa (llena por cuarta vez) en la bandeja de alguno de los mozos que pasaba por allí. Había que reconocer que Seokjin había realizado un trabajo espectacular. Los manteles, de color azul pálido, contrastaban con el blanco de los platos y el dorado de las servilletas. Las cortinas habían sido reemplazadas por estandartes cortos con el escudo real, dejando así una vista prefecta hacia el valle y las estrellas. Y, por supuesto, las rosas. Blancas, resplandecientes, en jarrones dorados. El traje de Yeosang no era para menos: su capa, cómoda y dorada, le llegaba a las rodillas y chocaba con su traje azul. La corona, con pequeños cuarzos blancos incrustados, descansaba entre su cabello ondulado y castaño.

–¿Qué opina al respecto, Majestad? –preguntó Hongjoong, pisándolo disimuladamente. Yeosang entró en pánico: se había distraído demasiado. Frente a él, la reina de Mamamoo lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y las manos tras su vestido rojo oscuro. Intentó sonreírle.

–¿Sería tan amable de repetírmelo, Reina… Hwasa?

La mueca de disgusto de la Reina lo hizo sonreír aún más. Era divertida, por algún motivo. Su esposa, Weehein, escondió su risita tras el guante. Hongjoong soltó una risa falsa, nerviosa.

–Está un poco nervioso por la coronación, Su Alteza. –intervino para sacarlo del apuro.

–Se nota. –expresó Hwasa. Wheein, a su espalda, soltó una carcajada.

Pero Yeosang no podía concentrarse, estaba demasiado ocupado observando cómo Seonghwa asentía al comentario de uno de los Stray Kids. Estaba terriblemente imponente en esa armadura. Se había echado el cabello para atrás y la empuñadura de su espada, plagada de zafiros, resplandecía al costado de su cuerpo. No entendía por qué había asistido a la fiesta vestido de la misma forma que en la coronación, pero se veía… bien. Antes de darse cuenta, los pies de Yeosang se habían movido solos hacia él. Seonghwa lo recibió, confuso.

–Estás sonrojado.

–Y tú estás muy gaupo. –rio el Rey, antes de soltar una risita histérica. –Perdona, quise decir _guapo_.

Las mejillas de Seonghwa se tiñeron de rojo oscuro.

–¿Qué haces, idiota? –Hongjoong los interrumpió con acento enojado. La tela de su traje brillaba más que la empuñadura de Seonghwa. –Muchas gracias por ser un completo descortés. Tuve que inventarme una excusa para salir del paso, pero que sepas que la Reina Hwasa no está feliz con tu actitud.

–Como si me importara. –espetó Yeosang, antes de volverse a Seonghwa para ponerle un mechón rebelde tras la oreja. Su rubor e incomodidad se hicieron más evidentes; le apartó la mano con suavidad.

En ese momento, las puertas principales se abrieron.

Choi San, el rey de Bongteez, entró con los ojos semi cerrados y una sonrisa irónica implantada en el rostro. Llevaba su traje oscuro con chaqueta gris, donde resplandecía un cisne negro bordado sobre el corazón. El símbolo de su reino. Tras él, su Mano (Yeosang creía recordar que se llamaba Mingi) avanzaba con pasos largos y expresión agresiva. Su escolta y un caballero desconocido cerraban la marcha.

–Sí que sabe cómo hacer una entrada dramática. –observó Hongjoong.

San miró por encima de la multitud, que lo observaba calladamente. Su abrupta entrada había acallado todas las conversaciones; hasta Namjoon y Yoongi lo observaban con los rostros esculpidos en odio. Como si estuviese acostumbrado a causar ese efecto, sonrió hacia donde se encontraba Yeosang y sus dos amigos. Caminando con pasos largos, le tomó la mano y se la besó, haciendo una reverencia solemne.

–Majestad. –dijo, y Yeosang no pudo identificar si estaba diciéndolo irónicamente o respetuosamente. Soltó una carcajada. Hongjoong y Seonghwa mutaron sus expresiones a gestos de puro horror.

–Lo mismo digo. –Yeosang rio ampliamente. San le soltó la mano, mirándolo confundido.

–¿Se está burlando de mí, Alteza? –preguntó con un deje de arrogancia, poniendo todo su peso en la última palabra.

Antes de que Yeosang pudiese responder, Seonghwa hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia San y compañía. Tomándolo de la mano, lo arrastró lejos de ellos. Yeosang alcanzó a oír a Hongjoong, nervioso, inventando algo sobre la marcha hacia el otro Rey. Escuchó la voz grave de Mingi responder algo.

Seonghwa lo arrastró a través de los pasillos, tan apresuradamente que Yeosang encontró dificultades para seguirle el paso. Por algún motivo, la situación le parecía desternillante. Se sentía en una de esas tontas novelas románticas que Mina y Seokjin gustaban de leer, donde el caballero llevaba a la princesa de la mano para esconderla en alguna habitación, robarle un beso y continuar con la aventura melosa. Le entró la risa tonta mientras caminaba a trompicones.

–¿A dónde me llevas, oh caballero de brillante armadura? –preguntó a la carrera, riendo. Seonghwa le apretó la mano. No contento con no responderle, abrió cualquier puerta al azar y empujó a Yeosang dentro. Una pareja de chicas estaba besuqueándose en el sillón de la sala. Seonghwa las miró con fuego en los ojos.

–Largo. –espetó. Ahí fue cuando Yeosang empezó a creer que la situación no era tan divertida como pensaba.

Las muchachas se levantaron y se fueron. Apenas cruzaron el umbral, Seonghwa cerró la puerta con fuerza, empujando a Yeosang contra ella. Sólo había un palmo de distancia entre los dos. Los ojos de Seonghwa echaban chispas. Y su rubor no había desaparecido.

–Contrólate. –soltó, tirando todo su aliento a vino contra Yeosang. Él sólo le sonrió pícaramente.

–¿O qué? ¿Vas a robarme un beso? –la risa volvió a brotarle del pecho.

No se la vio venir.

Una lluvia de champán impactó contra su cara. No le golpeó muy fuerte, pero el impacto fue más sorpresivo que otra cosa. Su rostro quedó colgando hacia el costado, goteando destellos dorados. El Rey sintió la vergüenza brotándole de las mejillas, coloreándolas de rojo intenso. De pronto, lo borroso de la habitación logró desaparecer. Yeosang sentía la mente mucho más clara ahora, aunque seguía aturdido por el golpe.

–Contrólate. –repitió Seonghwa, a quien la voz le salía alterada. Una copa vacía temblaba en su mano. –¿Me oíste? El reino está en una posición sumamente débil. Tenemos que conseguir más aliados y mantener los que ya tenemos. Hongjoong no va a poder caerle bien a todo el mundo si tú estás ebrio y haciendo tonterías. Si a ti no te importa el estado del reino, pues bien, pero no voy a dejar que Ligthiny se hunda porque eres un estúpido.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, cada latido haciendo eco a las palabras de su escolta.

–No sé qué crees que es esto. ¿Un juego? ¿Piensas que la fiesta es eso, una fiesta poco importante? Pues no, Yeosang: esta es una fiesta para todos los demás. Tú y yo debemos trabajar.

Despacio, Yeosang volvió el rostro hacia Seonghwa. Lo miró con desafío.

–No le hables así a tu Rey. – escupió.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, con las lágrimas de la vergüenza juntándose en sus mejillas. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para continuar teniendo esa conversación. Pero sabía que, en ese momento, Seonghwa tenía razón.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Mina se sentía agradecida con Seokjin por haberle agregado pantalones a su traje, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómoda. El corset azul marino se le estaba clavando en la cintura. La ropa demasiado ajustada le daba vergüenza, sobre todo cuando estaba tan ceñida en su abdomen. Puso una mano sobre él. No importaba qué hiciese, siempre parecía una embarazada de siete meses. Su estómago, redondo y pronunciado, en general estaba oculto bajo las camisas de su hermano o sus amigos. La realidad es que últimamente le estaba robando la ropa a Yunho o Seonghwa, puesto que el pecho se le había ensanchado y la espalda se le había abultado y ella, poniéndose una camisa de Yeosang, hacía que los botones de la misma quisieran escapar.

La noche estaba ruidosa. Había huido estrepitosamente de la fiesta, posiblemente generando cotilleos y murmullos por lo bajo. Que se pudriesen. La visión de Choi San le desalineó todos los chacras. Gracias a todos los astros que el muchacho no había reparado en ella. Estaba guapo, como siempre, todo de negro. El color de Bongteez siempre había sido el negro. Negro para todo. Y a San le quedaba pintado. Hasta su corona, con pequeñas obsidianas y zafiros oscuros, parecía ser parte de él. La capa, todo.

Hacía unos días le había comentado a Ricey que posiblemente San sería alto como su padre. La realidad era que el muchacho apenas rozaba el metro setenta y cinco. Seguía siendo de mayor altura que ella y su hermano, sí, pero Mina siempre había imaginado que sobrepasaría a Yunho en tamaño. No era necesario. El porte de Choi San era imponente; se notaba su presencia apenas entraba a una habitación. Hasta Seonghwa retrocedió un poco en cuanto lo vio ingresar.

–La noche está preciosa, ¿no crees?

Mina dio un respingo cuando el producto de sus pensamientos apareció junto a ella. De cerca parecía más alto aún. Sonriente, San apoyó sus brazos junto a Mina. Ella chasparreó.

–Sí. –miró hacia arriba. La luna, redonda como un queso, coronaba el cielo. –Aunque parece que va a llover.

San la miró antes de romper en carcajadas. Mina se sorprendió ante su risa. Fluía como una cascada y cada carcajada se encajaba con la anterior. Era sumamente aguda, la risa de una niña pequeña.

–¿De qué hablas, Mina? –dijo entre risas. –¡No hay una sola nube en el cielo!

–Yunho ha dicho que esta noche habría tormenta. –farfulló ella, sintiendo un fuerte brío por justificar su comentario. –Y en cuestiones de astronomía y cosas climáticas es el mejor, así que…

–Vale, vale. Si él lo ha dicho, te creo. –San volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez mostrando un poquito los dientes y con los hoyuelos a ambos lados de sus mejillas, sumamente pronunciados. A Mina le pareció la sonrisa más sincera de las que había dirigido hasta el momento.

Se quedaron un segundo en silencio. El barullo de la fiesta les hacía eco en la espalda. Mina se quedó prendada del perfil de San, cuya mandíbula marcada, pómulo alto y nariz recta parecían más afilados que nunca. Había dejado atrás la infancia hacía tiempo. San le agarró la mirada y le guiñó un ojo.

–¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

Mina le sacó la lengua.

–Idiota.

–Suelen decírmelo, gracias.

–No te estaba mirando.

–¿Entonces?

–Estaba… pensando.

–Claro.

Sabiendo que no podía ganar esa conversación, Mina eligió no responder. Apartó la mirada hacia el jardín de palacio. Un par de nubarrones comenzaban a moverse tras el bosque. Miró los abedules y luego, sonriente, los cipreses. Eran los árboles favoritos de su madre. Incluso en sus últimos días, cuando apenas podía levantarse de la cama, hacía un enorme esfuerzo para asomarse al balcón y observar los cipreses pelados. Pensar en su madre le tiró del estómago.

–Se siente raro sin ella aquí. –musitó. San dejó caer su sonrisa por primera vez en toda la noche.

–¿Hablas de tu madre?

La princesa se dio vuelta, sorprendida de que el Rey hubiese captado el origen de su angustia tan rápido. Le dedicó una mueca triste antes de asentir.

–Hacía mucho que ella no se movía por palacio, ¿sabes? Pero solíamos visitarla, con Yeosang. Tuvimos que empezar a tomar decisiones nosotros mismos, porque ya no podía hacer nada.

–La viruela azul es sumamente deteriorante.

–Así es. Entonces, para el resto del castillo, su muerte no supone un gran cambio. Para nosotros dos, sí.

San estaba serio. El pelo, largo y oscuro, le enmarcaba la cara afilada. La corona de obsidianas estaba un poquito torcida.

–Y a ti, ¿se te ha muerto alguien más? –preguntó San, con los brazos apoyados sobre la baranda. Era curioso cómo su voz, usualmente muy aguda, tomaba un timbre un poco más grave cuando hablaba en serio. –Además de tus padres, claro. La muerte de nuestros progenitores una maldición que ambos debemos arrastrar.

–Sí. –murmuró Mina. –Sí, y lo recuerdo perfectamente. –se apartó el pelo castaño de la cara. –Teníamos ocho años. Llamé a una amiga para que viniera a jugar conmigo, y pasó por detrás de un caballo. –sonrió con tristeza. –Puedo escuchar el crujido de su cráneo perfectamente. No se levantó después de eso.

–Lo siento mucho.

–No te preocupes. –Mina le miró y embozó una sonrisa triste. –No fue mi culpa. Trato de tenerlo lo más claro posible. –le puso la mano en el brazo, y podría jurar cómo su temblor se aplacaba en cuanto rozaba la tela. –En cuanto a la persona que se te ha muerto a ti, ¿lo recuerdas?

San no respondió, miraba la mano de Mina como si se tratase de un centauro posado en su antebrazo. Mina sintió, por un momento, que iba a apartarle. Pero San tuvo una reacción completamente inesperada: miró hacia atrás (la princesa supuso que buscando a su escolta) y luego apoyó su mano contraria sobre la de Mina. Ella dio un respingo: la mano de San estaba dura y áspera. Las nubes estaban apareciendo sobre sus cabezas mientras hablaban.

–No lo vi. –susurró. Como si se hubiese creado una burbuja de intimidad entre los dos. –Me lo comunicaron. Mingi entró a mi habitación, alterado. Fueron… semanas muy duras. –bajó el rostro. –A veces siento que está aquí. Como si no fuera a dejarme solo, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? –le sonrió, pero esa sonrisa poco tenía de la arrogancia mostrada anteriormente, estaba plagada de tristeza. –No puedo escapar de él. Está en todas partes, en cada cosa que veo, en cada cosa que hago. Ya pasaron años y sigue aquí. –soltó un suspiro antes de mirarla. –Creo que… eres la primera persona a la que le cuento esto. Pero mi gente me tomaría por un loco si…

–No importa lo que diga tu gente. –murmuró Mina, presa de la desazón. –Es cierto. Siguen aquí, nunca se van. Y esa presencia nos va a acompañar toda la vida. –miró a San con los ojos aguados. –Lo lamento. ¿Le querías?

San se tomó un segundo para responder.

–Más que a mi propia vida.

Mina lo observó. Parecía que la careta de príncipe fanfarrón se había resquebrajado, y, en su lugar, la expresión de San estaba sumamente dolida y angustiada. Como si hubiese bajado el arsenal de defensas por un minuto. Alentada por un impulso, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de San, abrazándole el brazo. Esta vez, San no la apartó.

Un trueno resonó en la distancia.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

El salón se hallaba más lleno de gente que antes, puesto que todas las personas esparcidas por el jardín habían entrado corriendo a resguardarse de la lluvia. Yeosang, esta vez más tranquilo, charlaba con Hwasa y su esposa. No quería buscar a Seonghwa, no sabía dónde estaba ni quería saberlo. Estaba seguro de que, si se lo encontraba frente a frente, sus mejillas iban a arder en vergüenza.

–Se lo nota distraído nuevamente. –suscitó Hwasa. Yeosang agachó el rostro.

–Lo siento.

–No importa. –El Rey alzó la vista para encontrarse con que, esta vez, quien había hablado era Wheein. Le dedicaba una sonrisa a su esposa. –Hwasa estuvo mucho más alterada la noche de su coronación, ¿verdad, cariño? Casi al final de la noche, les gritó a los representantes de un reino aliado que se marcharan.

–¿De verdad? –expresó Yeosang, asombrado. Hwasa parecía abochornada.

–No me expongas así. –pidió a su esposa. Se volvió hacia Yeo. –Tenía catorce años. Estaba aterrada. Es difícil, tanto para nosotros como para nuestros mentores. Y tu reacción es normal. –sonrió. –Pero tienes buena gente contigo. A mí me llevó años armarme de un grupo de confianza. Ese muchachito es confiable, por ejemplo.

Señaló hacia Hongjoong, quien no había parado de hablar con Mingi en todo el rato. Se lo veía entusiasmado.

La conversación quedó interrumpida por Seokjin, quien hacía sonar una copa en lo alto de la escalera. Sonrió al captar la atención de todos los presentes. Abrió los brazos.

–¡Queridos invitados! –exclamó, mirándolos a todos. Una ovación se escapó de las gargantas de Namjoon y Yunho, los más cercanos al estilista. –Espero que hayan apreciado todos mis esfuerzos por hacer de esta jornada una noche memorable. –risitas del público. –Ahora bien, ha llegado el momento que todos estábamos esperando. Namjoon, querido, ¡ahora!

Todas las luces de la estancia, acompañadas por un movimiento de varita del recién mencionado, bajaron su intensidad a la mitad. Excepto una, que apuntó a Yeosang con la rapidez de un rayo. El Rey alzó la mano para cubrirse el rostro, escondido tras una docena de aplausos.

–¡Sé que todos quieren bailar con nuestro maravilloso Rey! –gritó Seokjin, haciénose oír por encima del ruido. –Pero, ya que no existe aún un consorte… la primera pieza la tomará su hermana. Hoseok, por favor, música.

Yeosang agradeció a los astros por la presencia de Mina, quien lo agarró con fuerza para hacerlo mecerse entre la multitud.

Seonghwa, sin embargo, observaba todo desde las sombras. Lo veía girar de la mano de su hermana, rotando sobre sus talones. Seguía furioso con él, pero si cualquiera de los presentes se acercaba a Yeosang con un solo deje de cortejo, no dudaría en plantarse delante de él. Meneó la cabeza para sí mismo. Era un simple caballero; ni siquiera tenía permitido bailar con Yeosang o algún miembro de la realeza. Soltó todo el aire de su pecho cuando Hwasa lo tomó de la mano para bailar con él, haciendo que Mina saliera disparada lejos de la pista de baile. Otras parejas los imitaron. Lentamente, la música fue cambiando a un tono un poco más lento y más alegre. Ricey y Yunho se movían en el mismo cuadrado, agarrados de las manos y ambos rojos como un tomate. Seokjin había abandonado la escalera para tomar a Namjoon y bailar juntos, abrazados. Yoongi charlaba con Jungkook, entusiasmado. Mingi y Hongjoong habían retomado su conversación como si nada hubiera pasado. Convencido de que nadie los estaba mirando, Seonghwa fue hacia Yeosang para tomarlo de la mano.

Valían la pena todos los castigos del mundo sólo para admirar la cara de confusión de Yeosang cuando lo agarró. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero eran los únicos totalmente quietos en la pista. Hwasa, alzando las cejas, miró a Seonghwa, y luego soltó los hombros de Yeosang.

–Todo tuyo. –sentenció, y fue hacia Wheein con la larga melena azabache danzándole detrás.

Algunos curiosos se voltearon a mirar a la parejita. La música estaba más animada ahora, y el calce flojo de Seonghwa en la espalda de Yeosang lo descolocó. Se descolocó aún más cuando Yeosang, indiferente al hecho de estar siendo observado por varias personas, le llevó los brazos al hombro y le sonrió directamente. A él. A su escolta. Con quien se suponía que no debía compartir ni una sola pieza de baile.

Seonghwa miró por encima de la coronilla del Rey, esperando que Hongjoong no los hubiera visto (nada le atraía menos que un sermón de la Mano) pero lo vio muy enfrascado en una conversación con la Mano de San, Mingi. El más alto de los dos escuchaba con suma atención todo lo que Hongjoong tenía para decirle; y ante la falta de peligro, Seonghwa tomó la cintura de Yeosang con ambas manos. El Rey dio un salto.

Las luces parpadeaban (seguramente algún truco de Namjoon) y ahora podía ver menos. Pero no era necesario. Yeosang, a su lado, se dejaba guiar con confianza ciega. En un momento le vio desligarse de la pesada capa, que fue a parar al suelo, y empezar a dar saltos al ritmo de la música. Yeosang era un excelente bailarín, un completo inútil para cualquier otra actividad física, pero excelente bailarín al fin. Dio un paso atrás en el momento que Seonghwa avanzó hacia él. _¿Cómo se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer si no le he dado ningún comando?_ Seonghwa lo hizo retroceder una vez más, pero esta vez Yeosang acompañó el retroceso con una mirada desafiante. Teniendo en cuenta que sus manos estaban atrapando la cintura del Rey, Seonghwa lo atrajo hacia él. La armadura chirrió en cuanto golpeó ambas pelvis.

–Aún sigo enojado contigo. –susurró en su oído. Sintió a Yeosang tensársele entre los dedos. Atrás de Yunho, quien bailaba muy entusiasmado con Ricey, el Rey de Bongteez había tomado a Mina de la mano para llevarla a la pista. –No debiste perder el control de esa manera, _Majestad_.

Seonghwa notó como el tono irónico de la última palabra le molestaba a Yeosang, sobre todo porque intentó apartarse, con las mejillas rojas como el vestido de la reina Hwasa. Lo detuvo. Podía jugar un rato más. Podía dejarle en claro que, en la pista de baile, cuando las luces eran inexistentes y no había nadie prestándoles atención, el que mandaba era él.

Yeosang intentó zafarse de nuevo, pero Seonghwa colocó una mano tras su espalda y lo atrajo hacia su pecho. Ahora ambas caras estaban a menos de un palmo de distancia.

–Suéltame. –ordenó Yeosang.

Seonghwa saboreó la palabra a continuación más que nunca.

–No.

Giraron juntos, torso con torso; Yeosang más sonrojado que nunca. Seonghwa le besó por encima de la oreja, dejando un rato los labios apoyados allí. No podía detenerse. Sabía que cada acercamiento a Yeosang era un paso adentrándose en arenas movedizas, pero no podía parar. Su cuerpo se movía solo. _A la mierda el reino y a la mierda el protocolo_ , pensó, mientras intentaba acercar la cara hacia los labios de Yeo. El Rey cerró los ojos.

Y en ese momento, Yeosang se le escapó de las manos. Seonghwa alzó los ojos para mirar como Mina, falsamente entusiasmada, tomaba a su hermano de la mano y lo alejaba de él. Le dirigió una mirada furiosa y un gesto de “¿qué haces?” con la mano libre. Yeosang no volvió la vista, y los brazos de Seonghwa quedaron en el aire, como abrazando al fantasma del Rey.

San, a todo esto, observaba la situación con una copa de vino en la mano. Sonrió.


	5. Enfrentamientos

**_Yeah 음 발밑의 그림자  
고개 숙여보니 더 커졌잖아  
도망쳐봤자 따라오는 저 빛과 비례하는 내 그림자  
확 두려워 높게 나는 게 난 무섭지_ **

**_(Yeah, hmm, shadow at my feet_ **   
**_Look down, it’s gotten even bigger_ **   
**_I run but the shadow follows, as dark as the light's intense_ **   
**_I’m afraid, flying high is terrifying)_ **

* * *

Las siguientes semanas fueron arduas y lentas. A Yeosang le parecía que todo su papeleo se había triplicado, y pasaba largas mañanas respondiendo misivas y tomando estúpidas decisiones. Hongjoong y Yunho le ayudaban a redactar las respuestas (Hongjoong por ser su trabajo, y Yunho porque últimamente estaba trabajando sólo de noche) pero Yeosang hubiese cambiado de buena gana el divertirse enseñándole a Ricey a hablar la lengua común. Todavía no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, mas eso no era un impedimento para que Yunho y Mina, con suprema debilidad por el hada, pasasen horas en su compañía. Por otra parte, Hongjoong no paraba de hablar del _adorable_ muchacho con el que había pasado hablando toda la fiesta. En términos de Seonghwa, ese tal Mingi no tenía un pelo de adorable, rozando el metro noventa y con unos ojos filosos capaces de hacer callar al propio sacerdote.

Apenas hablaba con Seonghwa. En parte le echaba la culpa al exceso de trabajo, pero el resto del tiempo, en su carácter de escolta, el caballero lo llevaba a todas partes. No habían vuelto a mencionar el… “incidente” de la fiesta; Yeosang estaba convencido de que ambos habían actuado bajo el efecto del alcohol y estaba decido a hacer como si dicha noche hubiera ocurrido sin la lluvia de champán y un baile apretado.

Aunque su corazón se saltaba un latido cada vez que Seonghwa le sostenía la mano por más tiempo del establecido.

Mina estaba enojada con él. Con ambos, pero más con su hermano. Ella no podía regañarlo por su falta de control, pues la princesa era la persona más atolondrada del reino, así que emitía intentos fallidos de alejar a Seonghwa de Yeosang, con cualquier excusa estúpida. Sin embargo, Mina no podía evitar que Yeosang hablase con él, riese con él, pasase horas con él. Siempre había alguna excusa y siempre, de alguna forma u otra, alguno de los dos terminaba _buscando_ al otro. Y el Rey era consciente de que la bomba en el corazón de Seonghwa en cualquier momento explotaría, no era estúpido; había algo entre los dos. Pero Yeosang jamás había sido ni lo suficientemente fuerte ni lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerle frente a ese lo-que-fuera que lo hacía contener la respiración cuando Seonghwa se le acercaba de más.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Seonghwa llegó al centro de la plaza, alterado, seguido por Mina. Había renunciado a su práctica de esgrima en cuanto la princesa se asomó al cobertizo, con el cabello castaño alborotado, al grito de “¡Yunho y Ricey están en problemas!”. El escolta sintió que el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo; dejó a Namjoon a cargo de Yeosang por un rato y salió.

La plaza de Lightiny era sumamente grande, con hermosos pinos y una estatua (más pequeña) del dios Moon sosteniendo la luna. Enfrente se erguía una iglesia grande pero poco lujosa, destinada a las misas mensuales del pueblo, y el mercado a un par de pasos. Era en el propio mercado donde una multitud se aglomeraba alrededor de alguien que rozaba los dos metros. Con horror, Seonghwa reconoció el cabello castaño oscuro de Yunho. Se abrió paso entre los curiosos para encontrarse con el astrónomo, abrazando a Ricey y mirando con mucho odio a uno de los mercaderes.

–¡Ladrona, sucia, embustera! –gritaba el mercader hacia ella. Ricey escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Yunho, quien observaba al tipo con la mandíbula apretada. Seonghwa sabía que probablemente el hada no entendía ninguno de los insultos que estaba recibiendo, pero su cara de terror reflejaba un claro entendimiento de la agresión en sí. Abrumado por el rostro tenso de Yunho, dio un paso adelante.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –lanzó a viva voz, tomando la empuñadura de su espada vistosamente. El mercader lo miró con los ojos entornados. En su chaleco rojo, se distinguía una pequeña M bordada en negro. Seonghwa parpadeó. ¿Qué hacía Yunho metiéndose en una disputa con los Monsta, habiendo salido de un apuro con ellos sólo unas semanas atrás? El único día del mes que la familia noble se paseaba por el mercado y el hada conspiraba para estropearlo todo… 

–¡Esa ladrona ha tomado uno de los broches de nuestro puesto, y se ha ido sin pagar! –escupió el hombre rápidamente, señalando a Ricey directamente.

Seonghwa lo reconoció: era el hijo menor de los Monsta, Changkyun, con quien los Oneus habían tenido el problema del matrimonio y todo eso. El muchacho, un aficionado a hacer joyería, pasaba el primer lunes de cada mes en el mercado, vendiendo joyas. Como si a su familia le faltase más dinero… la compraventa de caballos y ovejas ya les daba suficiente capital como para mantenerse estables por tres generaciones más. Avanzó un paso, antes de ser interrumpido por Yunho.

–Ya se lo expliqué. –espetó, y su voz salió inusualmente severa para su personalidad de cachorro inquieto. –Mi prometida es extranjera; no conoce las costumbres de aquí. Lo lamentamos y lo devolvimos, no entiendo el escándalo.

–¡Extranjera! ¡Ja! ¿Qué clase de extranjero es ajeno a los principios de la compra venta? –retrucó Changkyun, muy ufano. Se volvió hacia Seonghwa. –Propongo que apliquemos el castigo propio de los ladrones: cortarle un dedo. –hizo el gesto de arrancarse el índice con los dientes.

Ricey soltó un chillido de horror. Yunho la abrazó con más fuerza y susurrándole palabras de aliento en su coronilla, para calmarla. Seonghwa sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se rasó la nuca.

–Si ha devuelto el broche, no veo por qué…

–¡Excusas! –interrumpió Changkyun. La horda de curiosos era aún más grande esta vez. –¡Eres la mayor autoridad aquí, Park, no veo por qué no tomas una decisión digna de tu rango!

–Te equivocas, Im Changkyun.

Todos se volvieron hacia Mina, quien había tomado uno de sus trajes a la carrera y tenía el chaleco desprendido, pero Seonghwa agradeció que hubiese tomado el tiempo de aparecer vestida propiamente. Sabía que Changkyun era un hueso duro de roer, el más terco de los Monsta, y no le haría ninguna gracia que la princesa se le apareciese con ropa callejera. Dando pasos firmes hacia el hijo menor, Mina le hizo frente con todo su metro cincuenta y siete.

–Yo soy la mayor autoridad aquí.

Changkyun escupió al suelo, junto a las botas de Mina. El descaro fue total. Sin embargo, Mina mantuvo su postura firme, con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Así que no tendremos juicio, ni castigo? Es totalmente inconstitucional.

–¿Debo recordarle el artículo 41 de la Constitución Monárquica, Changkyun? Me extraña, en una familia tan letrada como la suya… –Mina sonrió un poco de lado. –“Los miembros de la familia real pueden decidir en tanto a los castigos de criminales de crímenes menores, tales como hurto, robo, riña o similar”. Por ende, yo decido que la prometida del señor Jeong no sea juzgada por un pequeño hurto.

Seonghwa sintió como toda la muchedumbre contenía la respiración. Ricey se mantenía entre los brazos de Yunho, temblando como una hoja, mas su falso prometido tenía la cara desencajada. La mandíbula por el suelo. Changkyun bufó, molesto. Se volvió hacia Mina y le estampó algo en la mano.

–Considéralo un obsequio por parte de la casa Monsta. –expresó irónicamente. Luego, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

La multitud se alejó con él.

A Seonghwa no se le escapó la mirada furiosa que Ricey le dirigió a la espalda de Changkyun.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

La caminata hacia palacio fue en silencio. Seonghwa estaba preocupado de encontrarse con algún maleante en el camino, así que los acompañó hasta las puertas. Ricey caminaba lentamente, retrasando un poco la marcha. Mina, cuando estaban llegando al Puente Blanco, sacó un broche de su bolsillo.

–Vaya, es muy bonito. –suspiró. Era cierto: había pequeñas estrellas en blanco sobre unos ribetes dorados. Ricey se lo arrebató de la mano, con una firmeza que Seonghwa no había visto nunca, y le tocó el hombro a Yunho. Él parpadeó, confuso. Ricey se señaló la cabeza y luego señaló a Yunho.

–Ah. –musitó, rojo como un tomate. Se agachó un poco para que el hada pudiera ponerle el broche en el pelo. Seonghwa podría haber dicho muchas cosas, como que el broche era para mujeres y Yunho era un muchacho, o que no estaba bien robar, o que se habían metido en un lindo lío con los Monsta por un gestito romántico… pero la cara de Yunho estaba más brillante que nunca, y la sonrisa tímida de Ricey resplandeció mientras aplaudía, contenta. Incluso Mina los observaba entre abochornada y animada. Seonghwa apartó la vista hacia ella, avergonzado. Sentía que estaba observando un momento muy íntimo entre el hada y el astrónomo, como si fuese un intruso.

–Nunca había escuchado de ese artículo de la Constitución…

–Ah. –Mina sonrió con culpa. –Es porque lo acabo de inventar.

–¡QUÉ! –exclamó Yunho, entrelazando la mano con la de Ricey. Seonghwa trató de no resaltar el rubor de sus orejas. –Mina, eso nos va a meter en un tremendo lío…

Mina meció la mano, restándole importancia.

–Soy la princesa. Y, de todas formas, estoy segura de que Yeosang y Hongjoong podrán arreglar esto, ¿no? –miró hacia el enorme reloj en la pared de palacio, con ruedas de astronomía y astrología atravesándolo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. –¡Rayos, tengo que enviar esa carta antes de que salgan los carruajes!

–¿Se puede saber para quién es esa carta, que te altera tanto? –preguntó Seonghwa, poco dispuesto a quedarse solo con la parejita feliz.

La mirada de Mina estaba lívida como una estatua. El escolta asumió que intentaba poner cara de póker, pero su alteración era tal que echaba todos los esfuerzos por tierra. Mina empezó a correr hacia palacio.

–¿Y a ti qué te importa? –le gritó en el oído, mientras atravesaba el puente a la carrera.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

–Que no es por aquí, idiota.

Las piernas de Jimin, hundidas en el fango, temblaron. El invierno estaba cerca, y el hecho de que su novio estuviese siendo la persona más idiota del planeta para guiarles no ayudaba a su temperatura corporal. Como pudo, miró hacia la derecha, donde pastaban algunos caballos y ovejas. Una valla bastante alta los separaba. Y, junto a la valla, un guardia vestido con el símbolo de los Monsta en el pecho. Taehyung expuso su sonrisa cuadrada.

–Claro que es por aquí, cariño. –sonrió. –¿Qué otra familia pone un guardia en todas las vallas de su ganado? Ninguna tiene el suficiente dinero…

Jimin soltó un suspiro. Odiaba darle la razón. Rezongando, sacó el puñal de su costado y las piernas del camino fangoso.

–Vale, te creo. –apuntó con el arma hacia el guardia, quien aún no se percataba de su presencia. –Pero hagámoslo rápido. Hace frío.

Taehyung le dirigió una mirada seductora antes de ponerse la máscara.

–Te calentaré cuando terminemos, amor.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Seonghwa se dejó caer en el sillón, cansado. Se suponía que debía reunirse con Yunho, Yeosang y Hongjoong, pero el astrónomo había acompañado a Ricey a su cuarto y tanto el rey como la Mano estaban atendiendo asuntos. Se relajó, dejando que sus ojos se cerrasen…

–Oye, ¿Seonghwa?

Parpadeó para encontrarse con Yunho frente a él. Tenía el pelito mojado. Confuso, se irguió en el sillón. El cielo se había oscurecido. Frotándose los ojos, miró a su lado, donde una figura menuda se reía.

–Gracias por despertarme. –gruñó al Rey, quien reía en voz baja. Seonghwa miró a Yunho. –¿Cuánto tiempo lleva este ahí?

–Un rato. –respondió Yeosang por él. –Pero dormir una hora no te hará daño, dragoncito. Trabajas demasiado.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a un Hongjoong alertado, con las mejillas rojas. Dibujó una mueca de nerviosismo ante los presentes.

–No estaba haciendo nada…

–Nadie te ha dicho nada, Hong. –espetó Seonghwa.

Hongjoong suspiró cándidamente, tocando la bufanda en su cuello. Yeosang le palmeó disimuladamente la pierna a Seonghwa, con cara de pícaro.

–Oye, Hong, ¿Y esa bufanda? Creo que te la he visto puesta todos los días del último mes.

–Ah. –Hong sonrió, mirando hacia la ventana tras ellos. Su expresión cálida acentuaba el rubor en sus pómulos. –Es… un regalo de Mingi. En la coronación tuve un poco de frío, así que me la dio. No quiso que se la devolviera…

–¡Que harto me tienes con el bendito Mingi! –exclamó Seonghwa, provocando las risas de Yunho y Yeosang. –Si tanto piensas en él, ¿por qué no le escribes cartitas y ya está? Claramente le gustaste, ¡te regaló ese trapo horrendo!

–No pienso en él, ¿qué tonterías dices?

–Pero no te has quitado esa bufanda en semanas. Ya apesta.

–Y el color es espantoso. –rio Yeosang. –En serio, ¿flores azules y un fondo púrpura?

Hongjoong tocó la bufanda en su cuello, alicaído.

–A mí me gusta. –salió Yunho en su defensa.

–Gracias. –expresó el más bajito con los ojos brillantes.

–A ti se te caen los pantalones por Ricey, –intervino Seonghwa, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá y descansando su mano sobre la rodilla de Yeosang. –no podemos decir que realmente tengas buen gusto.

Las orejas de Yunho se pusieron rojas; se llevó la mano a la boca, estupefacto. Hongjoong le acarició el brazo, mirando a los otros dos.

–¿Qué les pasa hoy? Están más agresivos que de costumbre.

–Bueno, gracias a la señorita hada –Seonghwa llevó los brazos hacia delante, señalando a Yunho. –tuvimos un inconveniente en el mercado.

Empezó a relatar la situación vivida esa tarde, a sabiendas de que estaba dejando a Ricey mal parada. No confiaba en ella, no confiaba en su carita de no haber roto un plato nunca. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que el hada era mal agüero, mala espina, malo lo que sea. Desde que había aparecido con su ropa, y desde que Yunho parecía quedarse horas en silencio sólo con ella para enseñarle a hablar (abandonando a sus amigos y estudios en el proceso) a Seonghwa le generaba desconfianza. Además, no sabían nada de sus poderes. No sabían si podía lanzarles el mar encima, o crear una tempestad… ella no estaba generando rédito, ni económico ni otro, pero vivía de la Corona compartiendo habitación con uno de los mejores partidos que Seonghwa conocía. Más de una vez había escuchado a Yeosang decir que, si tuviese que elegir un marido para Mina, sería Yunho, y Seonghwa no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa declaración.

La expresión de Yeosang estaba totalmente lívida en cuanto Seonghwa terminó su relato, y la de Yunho no era para menos. Antes de que el astrónomo pudiese hablar, Yeosang se puso de pie y señaló la puerta.

–Déjennos solos, por favor. –pidió a los muchachos, y ambos se dirigieron a la salida. Hongjoong casi fue atropellado por Namjoon, quien apareció, alarmado, frente a ellos. Su túnica de hechicero resplandecía en tonos turquesas y violetas. Sus ojos pequeños derrochaban pánico.

–¿Qué pasa, Namjoon? –preguntó Seonghwa.

–Los Monsta. –expresó. –Han… matado a los tres menores.

El impacto de la frase desestabilizó a los presentes. Yeosang se dejó caer en el sillón, Hongjoong lanzó un grito de horror y Yunho trastabilló con su propio peso. Solo Seonghwa se quedó, pálido, en su lugar.

–¿Cómo…?

–Ese es el caso, Alteza. Nadie sabe. Se han colgado los tres, en las vigas de un granero, al lado de lo que parecía un caballo descuartizado. –Seonghwa hizo fuerza mental para no imaginarse el escenario. –Se han robado todos los caballos y ovejas. No queda nada.

–¿Y sir Shownu? –preguntó Hongjoong, aterrado. El escolta sintió pena por él, sabía de su apego por el mayor de los Monsta. Namjoon alzó una mano para tranquilizarle.

–Está bien. He hecho algunos hechizos en el lugar, para ver quien fue… –sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo. –No he podido reconstruir la escena, pero creo que estamos todos de acuerdo en que no es casual el… digámosle… bueno, que tres personas a la vez decidan hacer eso. –pasó su dedo moreno por el largo del papel. –A ver… había muchos resquicios de magia negra, y hubo una pelea. Dos atacantes. Aún no sé quiénes son. –cerró el pergamino. –Lo averiguaré, se los juro.

–Ten cuidado, Namjoon. –pidió Yeosang. –Por favor, ¿puedes… podemos redactar una carta a los Monsta? Semejante crimen no pasará desapercibido. Debemos… investigarlo.

La forma de arrastrar las palabras no era nueva para Seonghwa: lo hacía cuando su mente entraba a trabajar a toda velocidad. Imaginaba que la situación lo estaba descolocando, y que estaba haciendo una lista mental de todos los procesos a seguir: investigar los cadáveres, hablar con los Monsta, reconstruir la escena del crimen, pensar en qué hacer con todos los trabajadores de esa familia… qué hacer ahora que se habían quedado sin el mayo proveedor de ganado del reino, y ante las puertas del invierno. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

–Yo llevaré la carta. Hongjoong la redactará. –el mencionado alzó el pulgar. –Tú duerme. Es tu primer golpe como rey.

Yeosang asintió. Luego, entrelazó los brazos sobre el cuello de Seonghwa, haciéndole entrar en pánico. Una cosa era estar en modo cariñoso delante de Yunho y Hongjoong, pero el hechicero de palacio también se encontraba allí. Abrazó a Yeosang, quien temblaba entre sus manos.

–No vayas tú, que vaya cualquier otro. –gimió el Rey en su oído. –Por favor. Quédate conmigo, no creo que pueda dormir, por favor…

–Está bien, está bien. Te acompañaré a tu habitación.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

No sabía cómo, pero mediante una seguidilla de trucos de Hongjoong, habían terminado partiendo Namjoon y la soldado Chuu hacia los Monsta con la carta. Apenas llegaron a los aposentos reales, Yeosang se puso el pijama de cualquier manera, le lanzó uno a Seonghwa (que le quedaba corto en los tobillos y talones) y lo forzó a abrazarlo. Ahora, en las sábanas, en la oscuridad, Yeosang estaba demasiado quieto y demasiado callado. El pulgar de Seonghwa en su espalda no ayudaba; el escolta no podía verle la cara, ya que estaba oculta en su pecho.

–¿Quién crees que ha cometido un crimen tan horrendo? –susurró Yeosang. El aliento le hizo cosquillas a Seonghwa en el cuello. Animado por tener a Yeo tan cerca de él, soltó lo que realmente pensaba.

–Ricey.

Craso error: Yeosang se tensó.

–Seonghwa, no es gracioso.

–Te hablo en serio. –expresó. –No sabemos cuál es su poder… y hoy en el mercado tiene una disputa con el hijo menor de los Monsta, después aparece muerto… ¿no te parece una coincidencia demasiado grande? Además, Namjoon dijo que había rastros de magia negra en el lugar…

–Estás loco. –musitó Yeosang, apartándose al otro lado de la cama para mirarlo a los ojos. Los brazos y el pecho de Seonghwa quedaron vacíos. –¿Cómo se te ocurre desconfiar de ella? Apenas puede caminar por aquí sin perderse, ¿crees que mataría a un caballo y tres hombres? Aparte, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que lastimaría a Yunho el simple hecho de que la tomes como una posible asesina?

–Yunho es demasiado bueno. Ve lo mejor de todo el mundo. –la voz de Seonghwa se volvió un ruego, casi desesperado. –Yeosang, yo lo vi. Vi la ira en sus ojos cuando Changkyun la enfrentó esta tarde.

–Obviamente estaba enojada. Yo también lo estaría. Seonghwa, esta sospecha es absurda.

–Pero…

–Nada. –Yeosang agravó la voz, como siempre que daba una orden, y alzó la mano hacia él. –Buenas noches.

Se dio vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda. Seonghwa parpadeó, confundido. ¿Cómo es que nadie estaba viendo el patrón? Nadie estaba haciendo la conexión entre Ricey siendo un hada, teniendo poderes, enfrentándose a uno de los Monsta, ¡y los Monsta siendo asesinados por magia negra! A sabiendas de que no iba a poder convencer a Yeosang esa noche, el escolta se volvió para el otro lado de la cama.

A Seonghwa le pareció oír un sollozo antes de cerrar los ojos.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

San pasó los papeles, campante. Un par de velas iluminaban la estancia, donde las ventanas permanecían cerradas con cadenas y la luna, redonda, se espejaba en el mar. Prefería trabajar de noche: a esas horas, a nadie le importaba si quería arrojarse al vacío o no. Firmó un papel, y luego se dirigió al sobre dorado que descansaba en su escritorio desde la tarde. Estaba perfumado con esencia a vainilla.

Ya había leído la misiva, y no podía creer que una persona como Mina se hubiese tomando el tiempo de escribirle, sólo para ver cómo estaba. Casi todas las personas a su alrededor tenían un interés oculto en él. Salvo Mingi y Jongho, no había confiado en nadie más. Quizá Wooyoung. Pero Wooyoung, de alguna forma u otra, siempre terminaba reclamando su cuerpo. Tampoco es que le importase. La relación con Wooyoung había sido demasiado fogosa para dedicarse un simple “cómo estás”. Pasó los dedos por el papel. Se había sentido… complacido, por decirlo de alguna forma, mientras leía la carta. Volvió a tomar el papel, volvió a leerla. No, no era complacencia… era un calor agradable en lo profundo de las entrañas. Una extraña fuerza lo llevó a sonreír genuinamente ante el malísimo chiste al final de la carta, por tercera vez. Al ver el sello de Lightiny junto a la firma de Mina, su sonrisa decayó. No podía dejar que Mina interfiriese con su plan, no importaba que tan bien le hiciese sentir…

Al menos eso se repetía mientras redactaba su respuesta, en tinta blanca sobre papeles negros. Sabía que su plan podía desbaratarse, pero la perspectiva de recibir una carta que le generase el mismo calor que esa lo llevó a redactar unas cuantas líneas más. Podía oír la risa de Mina mientras escribía un chiste casi al final, como imitándola. Podía sentir sus manos pequeñas agarrando el papel… podía…

Selló el sobre. Le pareció más negro que nunca.

La puerta del despacho sonó. Cuatro golpes, en código morse. San respondió golpeando su escritorio, permitiéndoles pasar. Jimin y Taeyung entraron, sucios y sonrientes.

–¿No podían bañarse antes de pasar a informarme? –escupió, escondiendo el sobre tras su espalda. La parejita de sicarios sonrió con fuerza –¿Y bien? ¿Lo han hecho?

–Ha sido demasiado fácil. –se regocijó Taehyung. –Un par de guardias abajo, encontramos a tres de ellos y los hicimos puré. Y soltamos a todos los bichos. Pero este –y señaló a Jimin, quien estaba embozando la cara más inocente que podía. –se volvió loquito cuando apareció la yegua esa… la hizo explotar por dentro.

–Qué asco. Ahórrate los detalles. ¿Y cómo sé yo que han liberado el ganado correcto?

Jimin lanzó un trozo de tela sobre la mesa. Un retazo burdeos con una M bordada. San sonrió, satisfecho.

–Buen trabajo.

–¿Puedo preguntar por qué esa familia? –empezó Jimin. –Fue demasiado sencillo. Hasta tuvimos tiempo de…

–Porque son quienes más ganado aportan a Lightiny. Y se acerca el invierno, Jimin. Sin ganado, no hay trabajo, no hay comida. –San apretó un poco la carta en su mano, tratando de sonreír lo máximo que podía. –Ha sido un golpe maestro.

Les dio la espalda, mirando al mar. Si bien Lightiny se encontraba a unos kilómetros, sentía que los tenía cerca. Podía sentir la angustia y la desesperación del nuevo Rey, al tener que enfrentarse a un panorama que sus señores padres no habían atravesado jamás. Se regocijó con el sufrimiento ajeno, complacido, sintiéndose vencedor de la primera batalla, en una guerra que Yeosang no sabía que estaba peleando.

Y, sin embargo, el gusto a victoria no era ni la mitad de complaciente que la carta de la princesa.


	6. Desconfianza

**_壊せる 壊せない 狂える 狂えない_ **   
**_あなたを見つけて 揺れた_ **

**_I'm breakable, unbreakable_ **   
**_I'm shakable, unshakable_ **   
**_And finally it drives me mad_ **

* * *

_Estimada Mina,_

_¿O tal vez debería llamarte “princesa Mina”? Imaginaré que me has golpeado luego de eso. Hace calor aquí, demasiado para ser el fin del otoño. ¿Qué tanto calor hace allí? Supongo que más o menos lo mismo, ¿no?_

_Quería decirte que… gracias a lo que me mandaste, he vuelto a escribir. Antes solía hacerlo mucho. He escrito sobre batallas, caballos… sobre todo._

_He pensado muchísimo en las estrellas. No te lo he contado, pero… digamos que no puedo salir a los balcones. Me da vértigo. Y no puedo ver el mar desde mi habitación, pero las estrellas sí. Y la luna. Es curioso, ¿no? Cómo la luna hace que suba la marea. Es inevitable esa fuerza de atracción entre la luna y el mar… como si el mar no pudiera contener sus ansias de saltar sobre la luna._

_La luna, símbolo vuestro. Y aquí las olas, representantes de Bongteez. En fin. Supongo que no te importa._

_Está empezando a llover._

Se apartó de la divisa, confuso, mientras se rascaba la parte de abajo del mentón con la pluma. San estaba convencido de que algo andaba mal. No podía escribir la carta, puesto que hacía días venía carcomiéndose con la nueva etapa del plan. Cada palabra le dolía, pero estaba acostumbrado a ignorar el dolor: había algo más profundo molestándole. Un presentimiento.

Con pesar, guardó el papel azabache en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Hacía demasiado calor en su despacho. Miró hacia las ventanas, tapadas con cadenas, y soltó un suspiro. Jungkook, su escolta, siguió la dirección de su mirada.

–Si quieres puedes salir al balcón. –musitó. –Pero estaré contigo en todo momento.

San torció la cabeza, negando.

–No, no es eso. Es…

La puerta se abrió, con un ruborizado Mingi cerrándola de golpe tras él. Sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada, empezó a revolver en alguno de los cajones del mueble. San chasparreó. Mingi se dio vuelta, más sonrojado que antes, escondiendo un papel tras su espalda. Sonrió ampliamente.

–¡Ah! Eres tú. –y sin dedicarle otro vistazo, siguió revolviendo el cajón.

–¿Qué quieres, Mingi? –espetó San, sintiendo como su mal presentimiento volvía a atacarlo. –¿Qué es ese papel?

–Eh… preferiría no decírtelo.

–Tu Majestad te lo ordena.

Mingi bajó la cabeza haciendo un puchero, demasiado infantil para sus labios regordetes. Volvió a alzar la vista, desembuchando el papel. Se veían unos dibujos de flores, hechos colorinamente, en la parte superior, mas la letra de Mingi era tan desprolija que San no pudo leer nada de lo que decía la carta.

–Es para, eh, Hongjoong. Ya sabes, el… el Mano de Lightiny. –se rascó atrás de la oreja, abochornado. –Estuvimos, eh… escribiéndonos… y…

–Ya, ¿y qué quieres del cajón?

–Tu sello. –musitó. Avergonzado, alzó las manos en gesto de disculpa. –No usé el mío porque tiene la mano sobre las olas, y… me gustaría que nadie más sepa sobre nosotros dos.

Hubo un incómodo silencio en la habitación. La mueca de sorpresa de Jungkook no ayudaba. San, en cambio, embozó una sonrisa de complacencia.

–Te gusta. –se burló. –Úsalo. –sentenció. –Me encanta que fomentes lazos con los del otro reino, Min. Y más si a esa persona también le gustas. Pero asegúrate de devolverme el sello.

–¡Gracias! –exclamó Mingi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y, tomando el sello del cajón, salió disparado del cuarto.

San se tomó su tiempo para saborear su sospecha. Luego, se acercó a la jarra con infusión de salvia y manzanilla, sirviéndose un vaso. Miró a Jungkook.

–Ve a su habitación y tráeme todas las cartas de este tal Hongjoong.

Jungkook hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Hacía un calor de la mierda. Yeosang observaba a Ricey y Yunho, sentados en un banco bajo su ventana, aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol otoñal. Yunho le hacía gestos mientras hablaba; asumía que estaba tratando de que Ricey pronunciase alguna palabra. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ese fuera el tercer mes del hada entre ellos, todavía no habían logrado arrancarle ningún sonido que no fuese una onomatopeya. Yeo alcanzó a distinguir un brillo en el cinturón de Yunho, donde resplandecía el broche que había suscitado la revuelta en el mercado, y sintió como un anzuelo le tiraba del estómago.

Aún estaban trabajando para encontrar a los culpables de tan tremendo atentado. Namjoon y Chuu habían seguido el rastro de los dos maleantes, para luego quedarse parados en medio de la nada. Habían desaparecido. Como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra. No sabía de dónde había sacado las agallas para plantarle cara a Sir Shownu y explicarle que los responsables de tres muertes se habían esfumado. Se lo había tomado bastante bien… todo lo bien que se lo podía tomar teniendo en cuenta que sus dos hermanos menores, y la pareja de uno de ellos, habían muerto desastrosamente. A Seonghwa aún le dolía el puñetazo que recibió en su mejilla. Namjoons seguía trabajando día tras noche. Se había tomado la muerte de los Monsta como un fracaso personal.

–Come. Te sentirás mucho mejor.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió la presencia de la Mano a su lado, dándole un plato de sopa y sentándose a su lado.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

–El suficiente como para saber que no has dejado de darle vueltas a ese asunto. –Hongjoong posó su propio plato en la mesa, soplándolo un poco. –Y yo tampoco. Pero tenemos algunas soluciones para atravesar el invierno…

Yeosang bebió la sopa. Distinguió el inconfundible toque de pollo y algo de zanahorias. _Jhope_. El cocinero debía de haberle puesto su esencia favorita a pedido de Hongjoong.

–Estás hablando de las cosechas de los Stray Kids, ¿no? –preguntó.

–Exactamente. –Hongjoong sonrió todo lo que pudo. –Changbin ha dicho que cosecharán las peras entre hoy y mañana, y que a los membrillos les falta una semana más. Sé que es fruta, y no verduras o granos... pero tendremos que apañarnos. Además, parece ser que este año la cosecha es vasta; así que contratarán a los antiguos empleados de los Monsta.

–De acuerdo. –musitó Yeosang. Sabía que tanto Kihyun como Sir Shownu ya estaban reponiendo su ganado, pero habían decidido trabajar con la mitad del personal. A la otra mitad los habían intentado acomodar en otras estancias. Cosa curiosa, porque los Monsta eran casi monopólicos en lo que constaba al ganado en Lightiny, así que muchos de sus trabajadores cosechaban burdamente o no sabían manejar un rastrillo. –¿Hay algo nuevo respecto a los…?

–No. –Hongjoong posó su mano sobre la de Yeosang. –Y deberías intentar relajarte un poco al respecto. Que te desesperes no hará que aparezcan los culpables, ¿de acuerdo? –bebió un poco más de su sopa. –¿Por qué no das una vuelta por Seonghwa, alrededor del bosque? Seguro podrán despejarse, ambos.

¿Cómo decirle que apenas podía quedarse a solas con su escolta sin sentir que se le paraba el corazón? Que se le iban los ojos solos al pelo negro y rebelde del más alto, que Seonghwa a veces dejaba su mano sobre su hombro durante un segundo de más, y…

El olor fuerte a madera y flores lo invadió de golpe.

–Claro, lo haré.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

San desparramó las cartas. Las palabras ingenuas de Hongjoong lo estaban llevando por un recorrido tácito por Lightiny. Cada detalle dentro de esas cartas era una fuente impresionante de información. Saboreó el té a su lado, complacido. Sin embargo, una punzada de culpabilidad lo atormentó un poquito. Mingi era su amigo, además de su Mano… seguro no aprobaría tal invasión a su intimidad.

Entonces la cara de Wooyoung sonriendo entre las sábanas lo invadió de repente.

–Deja estas cartas donde las encontraste. –se las tendió a Jungkook, quien asintió. –Y llama a Taehyung y Jimin.

Dudó un segundo. A pesar de que Taehyung ejercía un efecto calmante sobre Jimin, aún tenía sus reservas sobre si el mago oscuro podría controlar del todo a su amante. Jimin tenía un historial un tanto… tenebroso. Sabía que no iba a desobedecer sus órdenes, pero era absolutamente capaz de retorcerlas a su antojo.

–Y dile a Jongho que se mantenga alerta.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

–¿A dónde estás llevándome? –preguntó Yeosang, preocupado por la enorme ladera que estaban subiendo. Su caballo parecía cansado; el de Seonghwa, en cambio, resplandecía radiantemente. Su traje celeste contrastaba contra el castaño oscuro del animal. El escolta se volvió hacia él.

–Sólo un poco más. ¡Mira! Allí está el manzano.

Yeosang vislumbró un enorme árbol en la punta de la estúpida colina, y le dio un pequeño empujón a su caballo, suspirando. Había que ser…

La vista desde la cima era increíble. Un vastísimo valle, lleno de plantaciones de perales. Yeosang tuvo mucho cuidado de no dejar caer la mandíbula. Por supuesto que conocía esa zona del reino (tenía una vista perfecta de la primera hilera de perales desde la ventana de su habitación), pero verlo desde la punta de una ladera era, cuanto menos, impresionante. Seonghwa ya había desmontado de la yegua, y en ese momento extendía una manta en el césped. El animal pastó cerca de ellos. Seonghwa le extendió una mano a Yeosang.

–¿Me permites? –y sin aguardar respuesta, lo ayudó a desmontar. Le acomodó la capa. –Este valle pertenece a los Stray Kids. Mañana cosecharán las peras. Allá, ¿ves esos árboles más oscuros? Son plantas de membrillo. Salvarán el invierno, Yeosang. Podremos hacerlo.

El Rey tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no largarse a llorar ahí mismo. En cambio, se desplomó sobre la manta. Estaba físicamente agotado, y la declaración optimista de Seonghwa le había quitado un peso de encima. Estiró todo su cuerpo en la manta a cuadros, mientras Seonghwa se acostaba a su lado.

Por un par de minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Seonghwa olía a madera y flores silvestres. Se sentía bien… estar allí, sin ninguna responsabilidad ni tarea que cumplir. Cerró los ojos. Estaba convencido de que su escolta lo había llevado a esa ladera para calmarle un poco, para hacerle sentir a salvo, cómodo… justamente lo que Seonghwa sabía hacer.

Seonghwa lo observó descansar a su lado, en uno de los pocos momentos donde se quitaba la corona de la cabeza y dejaba de ser Su Majestad. Sonrío medio de lado mientras el viento les alborotaba el pelo a los dos; Seonghwa tuvo que sujetarse la mano para evitar acomodarle los mechones rebeldes. Yeo estaba hecho de ternura, a pesar de que su profesión y herencia le exigiera ser duro, hiriente y afilado; cualidades que hasta ese momento le habían pertenecido a Seonghwa.

Yeosang le generaba ternura, amor, afecto. Se preguntó cómo será el estirar la mano y acariciarle la mejilla o los pómulos demasiado altos. Qué cara pondría. Si abriría grandes los ojos y frunciría la boca en una línea como cuando estaba aterrado, o si los cerraría y respondería al movimiento de los nudillos sobre el rubor. Si le agarraría la mano y le sonreiría con los ojos cerrados y los labios estirados; porque se negaba a sonreír con sus dientes demasiado pequeños y su lengua de gatito. Seonghwa imaginó que Yeosang pediría permiso para apoyarle la boca contra ellos; pues era el que había recibido una educación más completa de los dos. Seonghwa se preguntó si le respondería al beso con cariño, si tantearía el terreno, si lo mordería suavemente. O si, por el contrario, serían dos planetas colisionando el uno contra el otro y generando una onda de calor y descontrol.

Y, sin embargo, mientras lo miraba con el pelo agitándose a su alrededor, comprendió que esos pensamientos eran sólo eso: ilusiones producto de su imaginación.

Yeosang sintió la mano cautelosa de su escolta, segundos antes junto a la suya, apartarse abruptamente.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

La habitación de San no le ofrecía un sueño reparador. Tenía ese maldito presentimiento de que algo iba a salir muy, muy mal. Dio vueltas entre las sábanas de seda, agotado. Le temblaba hasta el culo. A veces odiaba su instinto premonitorio, lo detestaba con toda el alma. Sería mucho más sencillo no sentir nada; estamparse contra la pared en cuanto las cosas salieran mal.

La puerta de la recámara se abrió despacio. Sin embargo, la falta de aceite en las bisagras alertó a San, quien sacó la daga de bajo su almohada. La cuchilla se enterró en la madera, junto a la figura recién ingresada.

–¡Quién eres! –gritó San, bajando de la cama. Mingi dio un paso adelante, alzando las manos. El Rey alzó una ceja. –Mingi, idiota, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no entres sigilosamente? Podría haberte matado.

La Mano se tiró sobre la cama, agarrando a San del pijama. Y acercando sus ojos a los de él. San se sorprendió ante este comportamiento peculiar. Parecía…

–¿Estás ebrio?

–Prométeme que no vas a lastimar a Hongjoong. –gruñó Mingi, arrastrando las palabras. Su aliento apestaba a cerveza barata. –Prométeme que quedará fuera del plan. Que no…

San lo dejó caer en el colchón.

–Estás demente.

–¡Ese chico me importa! –gritó Mingi, agarrando las sábanas con fuerza y casi llorando. –Por favor, San…

Se desparramó sobre sí mismo, soltando lagrimones. San nunca lo había visto tan expuesto, tan con su vulnerabilidad al descubierto. No recordaba que Mingi hubiese perdido los pantalones con ninguna de las otras personas que hubiese estado. Ni con su ex novia, que habían salido dos años, o con el muchacho enano de la taberna. Nadie. Mingi estaba literalmente rogándole que, en el plan donde esperaba destruir al Rey de Lightiny, tuviese misericordia por la Mano del Rey.

–Sólo lo has visto una vez. –reprochó San acusadoramente.

–No me importa.

–Mingi…

–Por favor, San. Por favor. Perdónale la vida.

–¿Esperas que mate al Rey y deje vivir a su Mano?

Mingi ahogó su sollozo en las sábanas, temblando. San suspiró, un poco harto de todo el teatro. Le puso una mano en la espalda.

Y entonces sintió el violento sollozo que sacudió a Mingi. Lo sintió y fue como si estuviese recordando, mucho tiempo atrás. La noticia de Wooyoung habiéndolo abandonado, el funeral, las noches siguientes. Todos sus recuerdos estaban bañados de tal sollozante recuerdo. No había minuto en que Mingi y Jongho no hubiesen estado sosteniéndolo, codo con codo.

La angustia que le había asfixiado el pecho era desoladora. El estómago. En las historias, nadie hablaba de lo mucho que duele el estómago cuando uno se siente destrozado. Se puede expresar todo el dolor que siente uno cuando derrama un río de lágrimas, o como se contrae el pecho… pero del estómago nunca decían ni una palabra. La sensación de la bilis subiendo por la garganta, sin poder decir una sola frase… o tragar nada sin devolverlo, violentamente, acompañado de vómito. Verbal o figurado.

–Mingi.

–Por favor…

–Lo dejaré vivir.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

–Lo que yo te estoy diciendo –repitió Yoongi, tirando algunas hierbas en el caldero burbujeante a su lado. –es que eres idiota.

Seonghwa había corrido, desesperado, hacia él. Yunho seguía con el hada, haciendo lo que los astros saben qué (en serio, ¿cuánto podía demorar una lección de la lengua común?) y con Hongjoong no podía hablar sobre su problema: lo más probable era que le riñera ferozmente, al grito de “¿qué haces flirteando con el Rey, estúpido escolta?”. A pesar de que Hongjoong no dejaba títere con cabeza, y que era consciente de sus sentimientos hacia Yeosang, cualquier quiebre de protocolo lo quebraría en dos. Así que había acudido al médico de palacio, quien no lo recibió precisamente con los brazos abiertos. Al contrario, le lanzó unas vendas, indicándole que las enrollara. Y en dicha tarea se encontraba cuando expresó su pesar.

–¿Qué habrías hecho tú? –espetó. –¿Besarle?

Yoongi no contestó. De pronto, parecía muy enfocado en la mezcla azulada burbujeante frente a él. En cuanto alzó la vista, sus ojos estaban acuosos.

–No, probablemente no lo habría besado. –musitó, revolviendo despacio. –Pero el caso es que, ¡no seas estúpido como yo!

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Yoongi?

–De que fui idiota. Esperé al momento adecuado para algunas cosas… y ese momento adecuado no existía. –el médico revolvió con más ímpetu. –Al final esa persona terminó casándose con mi hermano.

La mandíbula de Seonghwa rozó el suelo.

–No puedes estar hablando en serio.

–No es un secreto. –Yoongi le dirigió una sonrisa triste. –Seokjin y Namjoon son felices, y eso está bien para mí. Además, se lo he dicho a Namjoon un montón de veces.

–Pero… ¿y tú? ¿qué hay de ti?

Con un movimiento rápido, Yoongi sacó el caldero del fuego, apoyándolo en la enorme mesa del laboratorio. Con cuidado, llenó frascos con la mezcla. Seonghwa, impaciente, le observó con los labios fruncidos. Por algún motivo, sentía que el médico estaba evadiendo su pregunta.

–Yo estoy bien. –murmuró Yoongi. –Sabía desde el minuto uno que no tenía ni una maldita posibilidad. –miró a Seonghwa a los ojos. –Y si tú no haces nada, sabiendo que posiblemente Yeosang sienta lo mismo que tú, es que eres un idiota.

–¿Y si no es así? –el dolor le atravesó la espina dorsal. –¿Qué pasa si eso no es cierto, y me lanzo como un imbécil? ¿Y si resulta que… que no me quiere de esa forma, y que sólo soy un buen amigo, y…?

El frasco explotó en la mano de Yoongi. Seonghwa parpadeó, sorprendido. Al parecer, había estado haciendo tanta fuerza que el frasco había acabado por romperse. Observó al médico con los ojos como platos. Yoongi podía ser arisco, y hasta un poco irónico en algunas situaciones, pero jamás de los jamás le había visto destrozando algo con la mano.

–Escúchame bien. –soltó, los ojos pequeños echando chispas. Las gotas azules caían de su mano al piso. –Tienes derecho a ser feliz. Y está en tus manos. Nadie más que tú mismo puede darse ese derecho. Si quieres besarle, ¡ve y hazlo! Si quieres tomarlo de la mano por un millón de años, ¡hazlo! Pero deja de autosabotearte. Todo esto que estás diciendo es tu estúpida baja autoestima hablando. No cometas el mismo error que cometí yo. Yeosang te hace feliz, maldito idiota. Nunca brillas tanta como cuando estás con él. Así que ve tras él, o te meteré tal patada en el culo que desearás explotar como este frasco.

Respiró de golpe, como si el abrupto monólogo lo hubiese agotado. Seonghwa retrocedió hasta la puerta. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Yoongi empezó a limpiar el desastre, mientras mascullaba por lo bajo.

Seonghwa se detuvo con el picaporte en la mano. Cuando parecía estar a punto de marcharse, se lo pensó mejor y se volvió hacia Yoongi.

–¿Y si es esta noche?

–Cuando sea, pero deja de dormirte en los laureles.

Seonghwa asintió, compasivo. Se preguntaba si ese discurso había sido referido realmente a él. Por los ojos acuosos de Yoongi, y sus puños apretados, asumía que también estaba hablándose a sí mismo. De una forma un poco dura, pero hablándose al fin.

–Yo… –meneó la cabeza. –Yoongi, tú también tienes derecho a ser feliz. No lo olvides.

–Ya, claro. –sonrió el médico.

Pero su voz emanaba una cargada cuota de tristeza.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Decidido a hacerle frente de una vez por todas, Seonghwa se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, donde, asumía, estaba Yeosang. No estaba equivocado: tanto Namjoon como la soldado Chuu se encontraban allí. Namjoon parpadeó, sorprendido, al verlo.

–Pensé que se trataba de una reunión privada. –murmuró, observando a Yeosang.

–Y lo era. –estimó él. Se volvió hacia Seonghwa, confuso. –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Debo hablar contigo. –el escolta sintió como su voz temblaba un poco. Yeosang asintió, poniéndose en pie y mirando al hechicero y la soldado. Ambos se levantaron, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

–Seguiremos en unas horas.

–¿Debo recordarle que este es un asunto de vital importancia, Majestad? –repuso Namjoon, visiblemente contrariado por la interrupción de la reunión.

–No, Namjoon, no deberías recordármelo. Lo sé.

–Pero…

–Basta –sentenció Yeosang, sorprendiendo a todos. Se puso en pie, mirando directamente a Namjoon. –Parece que todos aquí creen que podrían ser mejores reyes que yo. Les guste o no, la corona descansa sobre mi cabeza. Y las decisiones las tomo yo. Esta reunión se pospone hasta dentro de dos horas. Y es mi última palabra. Buenas noches.

Se había ido levantando a medida que hablaba, y las últimas dos palabras las acompañó de un movimiento fugaz de la puerta, dejando a Seonghwa y él fuera de la sala. El portazo fue seguido de un silencio, y, después, de la risa adorable de Yeosang. Seonghwa sintió la preocupación abordándolo, ¡Namjoon podía escucharlo! Lo tomó de la mano y lo empujó dentro de la primera puerta que encontró. Resultó ser un armarito minúsculo, lleno de tapados, sólo iluminados por las rendijas de la puerta.

Una vez dentro, ambos empezaron a reírse en voz alta.

–Espero que… tengas una buenísima razón para haberme sacado de la reunión, –rio Yeosang, sonriente. –porque Namjoon va a estar enojadísimo si…

–Quiero estar contigo.

El silencio se apoderó del minúsculo espacio.

–¿Qué?

–Eso. –Seonghwa dio un paso hacia adelante, obligando a Yeosang a apoyar la espalda contra la pared del armario. –Quiero estar contigo. Me gustas, Yeo. Mucho. –una sacudida de terror lo agitó, de todas formas, siguió adelante. –Y creo que… no eres indiferente. Tú…

Yeosang lo agarró de la mano. Parecía aturdido, como si le hubiese golpeado con un bate o similar. Sus ojos resplandecían, pero Seonghwa no podía discernir si estaba aterrado o simplemente sorprendido.

–Eres dulce. –se encontró diciendo. –Y bueno, y amable, y… a veces dices muchas palabrotas. Pero tienes gracia, tienes un corazón enorme… eres divertidísimo…

Llevado por un impulso, alzó la mano contraria hacia el rostro de Yeosang.

–Tu cara. –dijo. Se sentía como si le faltase el aliento. –Por todos los astros, tu boca, Yeo. Quiero besarte. Quiero ver la expresión de tu rostro luego de que lo haga. Adoro tus ojos, tu mandíbula, hasta tu naricita pequeña. Todo.

Yeosang no decía nada.

En ese momento Seonghwa se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grandísimo error. La expresión de Yeosang estaba completamente en blanco, quieto. Alarmado, se percató de que había pisado la única tabla que no debía pisar, el único hilo que no debía tocar. Las luces de la puerta se reflejaban en el perfil fino, aristocrático y totalmente tieso del Rey.

_Mierda, voy a perderlo._

Lo soltó. Su pecho se contrajo en una nueva angustia. Lo sabía, sabía que era peligroso, que el consejo de Yoongi era una tontería, sabía que… cerró los ojos.

–Puedes abofetearme, si quieres.

No estaba preparado para lo que pasó después.

Sintió la cara de Yeosang contra la suya, buscándole la boca. A pesar de ser él quien estaba arrinconándolo, Seonghwa sentía las manos de Yeo deshaciéndole los nudos del chaleco. Y sus labios besándole el cuello.

 _Besándole_.

No estaba bien. No… no quería que fuese en esas circunstancias. Quería tener a Yeosang bajo él, gimiendo, suplicando su nombre. Quería tener todo el tiempo del mundo

Se apartó un poco, alarmado. Yeosang quitó la boca de su cuello, pero continuó peleando con el chaleco de Seonghwa. El escolta le tomó de las manos, aturdido.

–No. –musitó. La expresión de Yeosang estaba cargada de sorpresa.

–¿No?

–No, no quiero que nuestro primer beso sea así, sin poder darnos tiempo a disfrutarnos mutuamente. –expresó Seonghwa, provocando un rubor violento en el Rey. Yeosang enarcó una ceja. Seonghwa sabía que estaba jugando su carta de “Cara–de–póker”, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para notar su temblor agitado en los dedos.

–Decídete. Me encierras en este armario diciendo que quieres estar conmigo y…

–Iré a verte. –musitó Seonghwa, tomándolo de la cara y besándolo en la frente, acallándolo. Intentando ignorar la presión en sus pantalones, continuó. –Esta noche. Espérame a las doce, cuando todos duerman. Te… te besaré. Allí.

Le acarició la boca con uno de sus pulgares, sin soltarle el rostro. Yeosang estaba helado. Y, de pronto, empezó a reír. Una carcajada atrás de otra, naciéndole del pecho.

–¡Lo siento! –murmuró. Apoyó su frente contra la de Seonghwa, tomando sus muñecas con los dedos. –Está bien. Te esperaré. Tengo demasiadas ganas de besarte, hace tiempo.

–¿Y yo, tonto? –preguntó Seonghwa, pensando en dos mocosos desgarbados de casi trece años, parados uno al lado del otro.

Por más que quisiese besarlo, rogaba que ese momento, con Yeosang entre sus manos y su sonrisita de gatito asomándose, durase por lo menos mil años.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

–Árbol. –musitó Yunho, mirando a Ricey.

Se encontraban en los terrenos de los Stray Kids, subidos a uno de los perales. Las hojas amarillentas y naranjas los rodeaban. Mina estaba arreglando algo, junto con Hongjoong, con el mayor de dicha casa. Yunho pensó que sería buena idea sacar a Ricey del palacio. No había salido de allí desde el incidente con los Monsta. Se sentía culpable. A pesar de que no lo había expresado en palabras, Yunho podía entender perfectamente los sentimientos de angustia y culpa que rondaban sobre Ricey.

El hada miró hacia ambos lados, y luego señaló la rama sobre la que estaban sentados. Yunho sonrió. Evidentemente entendía todo lo que decía.

–Vamos a ver… ¡pelo!

Ricey le puso la mano en la cabeza. Ni siquiera lo dudó. Casi como si fuese un impulso, llevó sus dedos al cabello castaño de Yunho, y los enterró allí. Por un par de segundos ambos se quedaron mirándose, rojos como un tomate. Ricey, despacio, empezó a acariciar los mechones caoba entre sus dedos. Yunho sintió que sus ojos se cerraban instintivamente, pero se obligó a mantenerlos abiertos. Quería verla. El rubor se extendía bajo sus ojos verdes, llenos de pestañas.

_Es preciosa._

–¡Chicos!

Los dos dieron un respingo. Ricey se cubrió la cara con las manos, ruborizada a mas no poder. Yunho, en cambio, se tapó la boca. Sonriente tras sus dedos, miró hacia abajo: Mina, acompañada de Changbin, los observaba, demasiado sonriente. Hongjoong tenía los brazos en jarras, contento.

–Ya hemos terminado de recolectar todo, y la mitad de las provisiones están guardadas en los graneros. –sentenció la Mano, complacido. –Así que ya estamos listos para irnos.

Ricey hizo un puchero. Yunho y Mina estallaron en carcajadas.

–Le gusta estar aquí. –sonrió Mina, cariñosamente.

–No es extraño. –intervino Changbin, llamando la atención de todos. –Chris dice que el lugar de las hadas son los bosques. Creo que estar entre tantos árboles le hace sentirse a salvo.

–Lo tendré en cuenta. –sonrió Yunho, ya pensando en todas las excursiones que podía compartir con Ricey.

–¡Hazlo! De seguro… –Hongjoong se detuvo. Parpadeó y olfateó el aire. –¿No huelen eso?

–Como a quemado, ¿no? –musitó Mina.

Yunho se puso en pie. Escaló las últimas ramas, trepándose hasta la punta del árbol. A ver si podía ver el origen del humo; quizás alguien había dejado su escudo demasiado tiempo al sol. En cuanto alanzó la cima, se horrorizó.

Un monstruoso arsenal de fuego parecía correr entre los árboles. Yunho parpadeó, ellos estaban allí desde temprano, ¿en qué momento se había generado el incendio? Pero lo peor no era el fuego en sí: era su forma. Parecía una grandiosa bestia marina, de las que había estudiado por años… una ballena. Incluso tenía las barbas y todo.

¿Estaría soñando?

Hacía años que la magia formaba parte de su vida cotidiana, en pequeños hechizos realizados por Namjoon, pero nunca había visto tal despliegue, tanta brutalidad. Tanto horror. Junto a la ballena, que parecía estar comiéndose los perales con gracia, alcanzó a distinguir dos figuras: ambos cubiertos con una capa. Al primero apenas podía verlo, pero el más alto tenía el cabello rizado, cubriéndole los ojos, y negro. Casi como si se hubiese percatado de su presencia, el chico miró directamente hacia él. A Yunho le asustó la intensidad de esos ojos.

Bajó rápidamente.

–¡Salgamos de aquí! –gritó, tomando a Ricey de la mano y descendiendo a toda velocidad por el tronco. Mina parpadeó, confundida.

–¿Qué demonios…?

Yunho le agarró con la otra mano.

–¡No hay tiempo! ¡Debemos irnos!

Casi como si su voz hubiese sido una campana, el monstruo de fuego apareció frente a ellos, resplandeciente, rojo y muy, muy caliente. Yunho ignoraba si las ballenas realmente tenían tal tamaño descomunal. No iba a quedarse a averiguarlo. A toda carrera arrastró a Ricey y Mina en dirección contraria. Hongjoong y Changbin corrieron tras ellos.

El humo empezó a atosigarlo en cuanto atravesaron la segunda hilera de perales. Tuvo que detenerse a tomar un poco de aire, pero las rodillas le fallaron. En ese momento, se dejó caer sin querer sobre unas brasas, arrancándole un grito de dolor. Hongjoong intentó levantarlo, las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. También se lo notaba agitado. Ninguno de ellos podía respirar del todo bien, salvo Ricey.

–Ponte en pie, Yunho, ¡por favor!

Pero Yunho era el más alto de todos ellos, y ni siquiera entre la Mano y Changbin podían alzarlo. Las cortinas de fuego los rodeaban por todas partes. Ricey tomó a Yunho de la camisa; tiró de él hacia arriba. Hizo un sonido de queja. Yunho casi podía escucharla hablar la lengua común. _¡Camina, Yunho! ¡Tenemos que irnos!_ El astrónomo observó cómo le temblaba el labio inferior. Quiso calmarla. No pudo.

_Lo siento. Tendría que haberte besado cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero no quería que estuvieses incómoda, mi flor…_

Ricey parecía decidida a no dejarlo. Hizo fuerza, pero cayó frente a él, agotada. No se detuvo. Volvió a pararse, tirando inútilmente de la camisa, ayudada por Mina. Para peor, en ese momento la ballena se plantó frente a ellos. Hongjoong abrazó al Yunho en el suelo, intentando ponerlo en pie. La ballena abrió la boca de fuego. Como si fuera a…

Ricey se volteó, alzando las manos hacia la ballena. Y casi como si fuese un milagro, una enorme burbuja de colores verdes y blancos los cubrió a todos ellos, defendiéndolos de la bocanada de fuego y horror que acababa de soltar.

Fue lo último que Yunho vio antes de desmayarse.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Yeosang entró en la enfermería. Se sentía como si fuese a vomitar. Allí, tanto Namjoon como Yoongi trabajaban lo más rápido que podían. Incluso Seokjin estaba ayudando armando vendas de trajes viejos, y Jhope, el cocinero de palacio, trasladaba enfermos de aquí allá. El Rey no estaba preparado para ver a tantas personas ocupando espacio. Era un absoluto desastre. Había varias personas quejándose del dolor de las quemaduras a los gritos, otros estaban tan callados que parecían muertos. Algunos estaban en el suelo. Otros, en las improvisadas camas hechas de colchones viejos.

Entre esos, distinguió a su hermana y Yunho, ambos cubiertos de vendas de arriba abajo.

–¡Mina! ¡Yunho! –gritó, olvidándose del protocolo. Se abalanzó hacia ella; Yoongi lo detuvo.

–¡Necesita reposo! –le gritó. –Y tú debes irte. Estamos hasta el cuello aquí. No necesitamos a gente innecesaria.

–Ayudaré. –gimió Yeosang. Tomó la primera caja de vendas que encontró. Los ojos de Yoongi se oscurecieron.

–No te ofendas, pero dudo que puedas ayudar, eres el Rey.

–¡Con más razón! –gritó Yeo. –¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Quedarme en mis aposentos mientras la mitad de una casa muere?

–Sí. –musitó Yoongi fríamente. Le arrebató la caja de las manos. –Tu hermana y tu amigo necesitan dormir.

–Son quienes están mejor atendidos. –expresó Namjoon, aplicando magia curativa sobre uno de los Stray Kids. Yeosang creyó recordar que se llamaba Felix. –Mira hacia ellos.

Yeosang observó cómo Ricey tenía una mano sobre cada uno, apoyando se cabeza sobre el pecho de Yunho. La izquierda la tenía contra el corazón del astrónomo, la derecha, agarrándole la muñeca a Mina. Ambas manos emitían un resplandor verde musgo. Yeosang sintió un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda al ver las vendas atravesando el cuello de Mina.

–Oye. –una mano se posó en su hombro. Yeosang se volvió hacia Hongjoong. Estaba maltrecho, con el brazo en cabestrillo y una quemadura impresionante en la cara. El parche blanco le cubría un ojo. –Ella nos salvó la vida. De verdad. Y el fuego desapareció. No sabemos cómo.

–Cuéntamelo todo.

–Apenas terminen esta conversación –expresó Yoongi, mirándolos a los dos con enojo. –Te largarás de aquí, Yeosang. Y que a Seonghwa ni se le ocurra aparecer por aquí. Necesitamos tranquilidad para atenderlos a todos. –miró hacia el reloj de la pared, suspirando. –Va a ser una noche muy larga.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Seonghwa casi desfalleció en cuanto supo la noticia. Se lo había contado Chuu. Y a la enfermería no lo dejaban entrar. Quería verlos. Necesitaba saber si sus amigos estaban bien. Al parecer, un enorme caudal de magia negra había destrozado los terrenos de los Stray Kids, poniéndolos a todos bajo un enorme riesgo.

Magia negra.

_Ricey._

Era tan obvio. Seonghwa quería estrangularla. Como se atrevía… Yunho había resultado herido… Hongjoong podía perder el ojo… una oleada de odio lo atravesó.

–Seonghwa…

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de Yeosang, abrazándolo con fuerza. Temblaba tanto que no distinguió una sola palabra de lo que decía. Le acarició el pelo; la altura de Yeosang era justa para darle besos en la frente. O para que le apoyase la cabeza en el hombro, como estaba haciendo ese instante.

–Todo saldrá bien. –susurró. –Saldrán de esta. La magia curativa de Namjoon es increíble. Todo saldrá bien.

–No me dejaron quedarme. –sollozó Yeosang, apretándolo contra él. –Mi hermana y mi mejor amigo se están muriendo y no me dejaron quedarme… no puedo hacer nada.

Seonghwa dejó caer sus reservas y lo abrazó con tanto fervor como pudo. A la mierda el estar en el medio de un pasillo, a la mierda que cualquiera los pudiese ver. Yeosang estaba destrozado, entre sus brazos, y necesitaba hacerle creer que todo saldría bien.

–No se van a morir. –murmuró. –Tienen heridas leves.

–Pero…

–No. –Seonghwa lo agarró de los hombros con fuerza. –No se van a morir. Y tú tienes que pensar en otra cosa. Ahora Yoongi y Namjoon están haciendo su trabajo, y lo mejor que puedes hacer es confiar en ellos. Que te sientas terrible no va a ayudar, y lo único que hará es romperte el corazón, Yeo.

–Pero… dragoncito…

–Deja de llamarme así. –gruñó Seonghwa, pero al menos el indicio de una broma era buena señal. –Recuerda sobre esta noche.

Los pómulos de Yeosang se tiñeron de rojo.

–Oh.

–Oh. –repitió Seonghwa, riendo.

–Está bien. –Yeosang sonrió, incómodo. –Debo… ¿tengo que ponerme algo?

Un anzuelo tiró del estómago de Seonghwa.

–Nada en absoluto.

La risa tonta le entró a Yeosang, quien estalló en risitas pequeñas. Seonghwa sintió que su sonrisa se hacía más cuadrada de lo normal mientras lo observaba. Yeosang caminó hacia el lado contrario del pasillo. Le tiró un beso.

–Iré a prepararme. –musitó. –Ven, Seonghwa.

–Iré.

En tanto Yeosang dobló por el pasillo, Ricey salió de la enfermería, justo delante de él. Cruzaron una mirada; la de Seonghwa, cargada de odio. El hada bajó la vista, apenada, y se fue por la senda contraria a la que se había ido el Rey. Seonghwa vaciló. Luego, mirando la espalda de Ricey, sintió como la rabia lo atravesaba, y, aferrando la daga en su cinturón, fue tras ella.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Se hizo la una.

Se hicieron las dos.

Ya eran las tres cuando Yeosang, vestido con el pijama de seda escogido especialmente para esa noche, decidió apagar las velas.

Se derrumbó en la cama, y, abrazando la almohada, rompió en llanto. Solo.


End file.
